Surprises
by ali93
Summary: In high school Bella was a tomboy, played sports all the time, and hung out with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Edward did something to Bella, and she moved away. Now Bella is a girly photographer in college. What happens if they meet again? All human.
1. Beginnings

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm back, with my new story! **

**Ok, first I would like to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed my last story. I LOVE you guys! Hopefully you are reading this! **

**Well, PLEASE enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I pulled into a parking space in my new sleek black Lamborghini. **(Pic on profile its sooo cool!) **I stepped out, getting a few looks from passing people. I walked around to the trunk and pulled out my two black Prada rolling suitcases. I flattened out my already stick strait brown hair, grabbed my suitcases. I got some more looks from more passing people. I didn't look that bad. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a midnight blue tank top, and black uggs. All the passing boys were checking me out, and all the girls were giving me dirty looks. I just smiled at them, and made my way to the elevator. It said I was on the 4th floor, room 77. I walked down the hallway, smiling at passing girls. I stopped in front of my door and unlocked it, pulling my suitcases in behind me. My matching black Prada backpack was on my back, holding my iPhone, wallet, and camera. I love photography. I'm taking 2 photography classes this quarter. But I was knocked out of my daydream by being jumped on by a small pixie like person.

"HI! I'm Alice! You must be Bella! I know we are gonna be best friends!" Alice yelled quickly, falling off me.

"Hey…" I responded, putting down my bags.

"Here! Let me help you unpack! I already did!" Alice yelled again, grabbing on of my suitcases.

She immediately started to unpack, muttering to herself. I joined her, and soon we were all done.

"We just HAVE to go shopping later! Well, now let's go get some lunch. I want you to meet my brother and my friends." Alice said, pulling me down the hallway. I followed without a sound, not wanting to get on her bad side, but there was no way I was going shopping. I hate shopping. It's so boring and you get so tired. I stayed quiet anyway, until we got to her table.

Sitting there was a blond girl I didn't know, and three very familiar boys. They were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. My eyes lingered on Edward the longest. He was my best friend in high school, until that day. I was a complete tomboy. I was flat chested, I had no curves, and all I did was play sports. I was friends with all the guys, and one of them was Edward. But now I have boobs, pretty sure I'm curvy, but I still loved and played sports, but not as often. I'm also gonna join the basketball team, and maybe the soccer team too. I had to steady myself on Alice's shoulder when all those memories came back.

_Flash back_

"_Emmett! I'm open!" I screamed, waiting for Emmett to pass me the football. _

_He threw the ball swiftly through the air, and I caught it, making a touchdown. We all screamed and cheered, high fiving and hugging. I looked over to see Edward glaring._

"_Lucky pass." He muttered._

"_It's ok Eddie. We still love you!" I cried, patting his head. _

"_You, me. One on one." Edward challenged. I was surprised. He never challenged anyone. I guess his pride was hurt. _

"_Sure Edward. When?" I asked, fingering with an annoying lock of hair. _

"_Now." Edward said deadly, as Jasper passed him the ball. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look, and turned to stand with the other guys._

"_Ok Edward. You're on." I muttered, walking out to the field. _

_Ten minutes later, Edward had won, and was high fiving all the guys. I didn't really care. I lost at things all the time. _

"_Take that bitch." Edward growled, and I felt a sharp pain across my face, and I fell to the ground from the hit._

_Edward had slapped me. Everyone was looking at me with shocked expressions._

_I felt my eyes well up with tears and they slowly poured over my already sore face. I sprinted off into the woods, even though everyone was screaming my name, including Edward. I just kept on running till I got home. When I got home I found out we were moving the next day, and I was relived. I left a note at my house for the guys to read when we left. _

_End flashback_

I unconsciously touched my cheek.

"Bella Swan? Is that you!" Emmett bellowed, standing up to give me a huge hug.

"I missed you!" He said, and I just smiled and nodded when we pulled away.

"You look," he started, looking me up and down as I blushed. "Different. But in a good way." He said quickly, as I laughed. This is my girlfriend, Rosalie. But we call her Rose." Emmett said, pointing to the tall blond.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Rose said kindly as I blushed.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jasper." Alice said as Jasper stood up and walked over.

"I know Jasper!" I said, pounding fists with him.

"How are you?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'm great." Jasper said, looking down at Alice with so much love in his eyes that I looked away, not wanting to intrude on their personal moment.

"And thi-" Alice started.

"I know Edward." I said coldly, wiping away a tear that escaped from my eye.

Alice looked from me to Edward in confusion.

"I'll tell you later." I muttered, looking down.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's silky voice say.

The one reason why I was so hurt by Edward's words and that hit that day was because I knew that I liked him. More like loved him.

"I'm sorry." Edward continued. I grabbed Alice's hand and started to walk away.

"Let's go." I whispered to Alice, and she nodded, "See you guys later!" I yelled over my shoulder, as we walked out of the lunch room.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly.

I nodded, and told her the story.

By the end she was shaking with anger.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! How could he do that to you? It's just like Edward to over react like that…" Alice half muttered half screamed.

"But I know one reason why I was so hurt by that. It was because I was, and still am, in love with him." I whispered softly, as I let one tear fall and looked down at my feet.

"Oh." Alice said softly. "Well, I'll do what I can do! But now we have to go shopping. Your car or mine?" She asked, pulling me towards the front door.

"Mine." I decided, leading her towards my beautiful car.

"Wow." Was all Alice said as she jumped into shotgun. I looked around and saw Edward walking out of the doors, looking around. When he finally saw me his mouth hit the floor. I just smirked, and sat behind the wheel. I closed the doors and started the engine.

"Where to?" I asked Alice, as I pulled out of the parking space.

"Victoria's Secret, and American Eagle. And I want to hear nothing from you about Victoria's Secret." Alice said giving me a death glare. I immediately closed my mouth and looked at the road.

5 hours later we walked back to my car with bags and bags of shirts, pants, skirts, bras, undies, and pjs. I didn't get to pay. Alice gave me such a scary look when I pulled out my credit card that I went to wait in the car.

Alice helped me put my new clothes away. She threw my some panties and a nightgown since it was about 9 o'clock when we finally got back. Alice went to change into her pjs, while she called Rose. Supposedly we were gonna have a sleepover, since tomorrow we were going to start classes. I pulled on the dark blue boy short undies and the light blue see through nightgown. **(Pic on profile) **I walked out to see Alice and Rose in nightgowns too, and sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hi Bella! You look fabulous!" Rose said, winking at me, and she focused her gaze to the TV again. I heard a light knock on the door.

I sighed, "I'll get it."

I slowly ambled over and pulled the door open. Standing there was Emmett, Jasper, and Edward with their mouths wide open, carrying a pizza.

**Heehee**

**Did you like it?**

**I worked hard on it! **

**Please review!**

**I REALLY love you guys!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	2. Ass hole, and meeting new friends

Hey guys

**Hey guys! OMFG! You guys are the BEST reviewers EVER! I got 26 fucking reviews for ONE chapter!! I can't explain in words how cool you guys are!**

**Well, D, I LOVE YOU! Thanks for the FABULOUS idea for this story!**

**You rock! Oh, and I'm gonna try to post everyday!**

**Well, enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 2

_I slowly ambled over and pulled the door open. Standing there was Emmett, Jasper, and Edward with their mouths wide open, carrying a pizza. _

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Wha…" Jasper stuttered, staring at me.

"Bella?" Emmett whispered, staring at me too.

Edward was the only one who wasn't speaking. He was just staring at me with lust.

I blushed, completely embarrassed.

I immediately stood up straighter, saying "Hey guys! Come on in! I'm starved." I had no idea where that sudden boost of self-esteem came from, but I liked it.

The boys walked in, still dumbfounded.

Rose automatically got up to run into Emmett's arms. Alice did the same, leaving Edwad and me standing there. Only one word; awkward…

He still wasn't saying anything, just staring. I muttered something and ran off to the bathroom.

I locked the door and slide to the ground. Good thing I kept a stash of books in here, since I wasn't leaving anytime soon. I had my iPhone, so I could listen to music. I grabbed my favorite book, Romeo and Juliet, and started to read. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I sighed and put down my book. Alice AND Rosalie had texting me, telling me to come out of the bathroom. I responded, and turned my phone off. I got comfortable (somehow in the bathroom… I don't know how.) and started to read my book. I heard a few knocks on the door, but I ignored them.

"Sorry guys… this is all my fault. If I hadn't been such an ass hole we would be all ok… and maybe Bella would love me the same way I love her. I thought that it would all be ok and she would forgive me after that, and we would get together…" Edward started quietly. My eyes widened.

I threw the door open violently and stomped over to Edward. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Edward's eyes widened, wondering if I heard everything he just said.

"How _fucking _dare you Edward Cullen. You completely crossed the lines that day, and there was _no _way I was ever gonna be friends with you again, or be your _girlfriend_. How can those words even come out of your mouth? You are acting as if I'm just girl who you want whose pants you wanted to get in. In your dreams, mother fucker!" I screamed in his face, running out the door sobbing.

I was in love with him, but that is the worst thing you can say to a girl. I sat on the bench once I got outside, and put my head in my hands, sobbing.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and my head popped up.

"Are you ok?" I looked to the side to see a very tall and muscular boy with raven black hair, and light blue eyes.

"I'm ok…"I stuttered out wiping away my tears. I stopped. I remembered that I was only in a skimpy see through nightie, and no shoes. I crossed my arms across my chest, hoping to cover up a little. The boy was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Edward.

"I'm Matt." He whispered quietly, not wanting to startle me.

"Bella." I muttered, rubbing my hand up and down my arm.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?" Matt asked, taking my hand lightly in his. He had very soft hands.

"No… That's somewhere I don't want to go…" I responded, looking down at m clothes.

"Do you want to come back to my room? I could give you a tee shirt and a pair of my sisters jeans?" Matt asked kindly, and I knew he wasn't gonna try to mess with me.

"Ok. Thanks." I sniffed, standing up. Matt led the way to his room, which was in the dorm right next to mine. His room was on the 3rd floor, and he shared it with his best friend Seth. **(No, not the werewolf Seth.) **He let me into his room, and I sat down on the couch as he looked for some jeans and a tee shirt for me.

Suddenly another huge guy came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist that threatened to fall down.

"Wow. Dude, since when did you hook up with such hot girls?" Seth asked.

Matt growled.

I stood up.

"You must be Seth! I'm Bella, Matt's friend." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand, a huge goofy grin spreading across his face. He kinda reminded me of Emmett.

"So you're only friends?" He asked slyly, as Matt threw a pillow at his head.

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna go get dressed." Seth laughed, going back into the bathroom with a handful of clothes.

"Here… Sorry if the shirts kinda big. It was the smallest I could find. And the jeans should fit you…" Matt muttered, handing me the clothes.

"Thanks! Their perfect!" I said, pulling the skinny jeans over my undies. Matt blushed, and looked down at his feet. I pulled the shirt over my head, not having to take the nightie off since the shirt was so big.

"How do I look?" I laughed, spinning in a circle. Then I tripped over my feet. Right before I was gonna make a face plant with the ground, I felt two very muscular wrap around my waist.

"You look beautiful." Matt whispered into my ear, making me shudder with delight.

He set me up straight.

"Wanna go out? Or do you want to go back to your room?" Matt asked.

"I would MUCH rather go out with you then go back to my room. Wanna go to Starbucks? I could go for some coffee." I laughed, grabbing his hand.

"Hey! Can I come too?" Seth asked, walking out of the bathroom, dressed.

"Sure." I responded, grabbing his hand too.

We walked over to Starbucks, chatting.

By the time that we were leaving, they both knew everything about me, and I knew everything about them. They both hated Edward, and wanted to beat the shit out of them. Real quote. They both wanted to meet Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. When we got to my door it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I took my key out, and as soon I put it in the lock the door flew open

"BELLA SWAN! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Alice screamed, he face red. Everyone in the room looked angry, with a little worry in their eyes.

"No wonder she didn't want to come back…" Matt muttered to no one in particular. I let a giggle slip, and Alice glared at me.

"And these two are?" Alice said coldly.

"This is Matt and Seth. They are the ones who helped me when you guys were being ass holes! Now, I'm gonna say goodbye to them, and go to bed." I whispered harshly, turning back on them. I hugged Matt and Seth, and waved them goodbye. I stomped back in. Everyone was tense, and Edward looked like he was about to cry.

"Alice. Get everyone out. I want to take a shower, then go to bed." I said coldly, running into the bathroom where I let my eyes finally overflow. Why did I have to cry so much?  
As I took a shower, my tears were still coming down hard.

"Bye Bella." I heard everyone say in unison, and then the door closed.

I jumped out, pulling on my real pjs; thermal black and white pants, and a tank top. I crawled into bed, and turned off the lights.

"Bella-" Alice started.

"Night." I said, before falling asleep.

**Hey! Did you like it?**

**I hope so! Well, I have to go.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali!**


	3. Funny jogs, and classes

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm the worst poster EVER. Ok, well I don't know the last time I posted! That's bad! **

**I kinda have a writers block, so sorry if this chapter is bad. **

**Well, PLEASE enjoy!**

Surprises

Chapter 3

"_Bye Bella." I heard everyone say in unison, and then the door closed. _

_I jumped out, pulling on my real pjs; thermal black and white pants, and a tank top. I crawled into bed, and turned off the lights. _

"_Bella-" Alice started._

"_Night." I said, before falling asleep. _

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the soft beep of my watch. It was 5:30 AM, so I rolled out of bed. I ran into the bathroom, grabbing my bag. I rinsed my face off, and brushed my teeth, thinking about what happened last night.

I over reacted, and probably got my friends upset, but I did make two very good friends. I pulled my hair up into a high pony-tail, and stripped off my pjs. I pulled a black sports bra on, and matching shorts.

I slipped on my running shoes and opened the door, as quietly as possible. I jogged over to the elevator, well tried to. I tripped on air, and made a very loud encounter with the floor.

The doors opened, and creaked down. The elevator was at least 50 years old.

I finally got to the lobby. It was completely empty, since it was dawn. I stepped outside, as the cool fall morning breeze whipped around my barely covered body. I started to run, hoping to warm up.

Suddenly I felt someone behind me. It was the kind of thing that you don't see anything, but you feel a presence. I turned my head, hoping that no one was there.

Instead of a bad sight, I saw a very funny sight.

Picture two very muscular and tall boys running towards you, wearing spandex. It was only 6:30, so they seemed very tired.

I stopped running, laughing hysterically.

Matt and Seth jogged up to me with scowls.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked, still scowling.

"You… guys… outfits… funny… so early…!" I got out between my laughs.

"Oh. We decided that you needed a little bring me up." Seth laughed, along with Matt.

"I'm starved…"Math whined, rubbing his grumbling tummy.

"You've been running for two minutes!" Seth laughed, punching his arm playfully.

"Let's grab some food." I laughed, jogging over to Starbucks, Matt and Seth at my heels.

"Can I get a tall café latté, and a marble loaf, please?" I asked the lady behind the counter.

"And could we get 6 toasted bagels with cream cheese, and two black coffees?" Matt asked, handing the lady two 20s.

"Hey, I wanna pay!" I whined, pouting.

Matt just smiled and ruffled my hair.

"That's a lot of food…" I said, eyeing the bags of bagels.

"We grown men have to eat." Seth said in a fancy tone.

We got our food, and had a very nice breakfast.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When I got back to my room I took a shower. When I finished, I wrapped my self in a towel and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards my bureau.

"Bella? Could I…" Alice asked from her bed, fully dressed. She was fingering with some make-up, and looking down at her feet.

"Sure Alice." I smiled.

"YAY!" Alice yelled, jumping up and pushing me down into a chair. She was back to her old self.

She ruffled through my closet, looking for something for me to wear. Finally she pulled out black lacy undies, with a matching bra. She grabbed a pair of black mid-thigh length shorts, a pink and blue stripped button down shirt, and gold ballet flats. **(pics on profile)**

I put everything on, actually liking the outfit.

She quickly straight ironed my hair, and put some make-up on my face.

As Alice pulled me towards the door, I grabbed our backpacks.

"Remember? We're starting our classes today. After assembly we're getting our schedules." I reminded Alice, while she just groaned. I was actually excited to get my classes.

Assembly was boring. The dean went on and on about this and that… I almost fell asleep. Finally the teachers handed out our schedules, and I looked it over, squealing.

_Bella Swan_

_Freshman_

_Digital Photography_

_Digital Photography_

_Latin_

_Biology_

_French_

_English_

_Lunch is in between 3__rd__ and 4__th__ period_

"We only have 6th together!" Alice whined, pouting.

I hugged her. "See you at lunch!" I laughed, walking off.

I skipped to 1st period, very happy 'cause I had double photography. Told you I loved it.

1st and 2nd went by in a flash, since it was so fun. I walked around campus taking pictures of random things with the right angle of sunlight. I walked to Latin, praying for a good teacher. In 11th grade, I had a horrible teacher, so I didn't learn anything. 12th grade was hard 'cause of that.

I opened the door and looked around, hoping for a familiar face.

"Bella! Back here!" I heard Seth's loud voice say, from across the room. I ran over, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hi!" I said happily, giving him a hug.

"Hey! What about me? I get no hello?" I turned my head to the side to see Emmett with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Hello to you too." I laughed, hugging him.

The teacher walked in, and we all hushed up.

Emmett passed me a note.

_I'm sorry about last night._

I gave him a smile, and he relaxed, returning the gesture.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Emmett, Seth and I all walked to the lunch room, chatting. Seth and Emmett got along great, and soon we were all joking like old friends.

"Bella! Seth!" I saw Matt waving from a table with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and _him_. Emmett waved back, and Matt laughed.

We strolled over, and I plopped down next to Alice. Seth sat next to Matt, and Emmett next to Edward.

The whole lunch period we just joked and laughed. I would sometimes catch Edward looking at me, and he would look away quickly.

"Well, I need to get to class." Jasper said, standing up.

"Same." I said, grabbing my tray. I chucked it and skittered off to biology, wanting to get away from Edward. I grabbed a seat in the middle of the room, and took out my camera.

I started to take a few pictures of things around the classroom to pass the time.

A girl with glasses walked in, and I quickly sat down and put my camera away.

The room started to slowly fill up, and the teacher walked in. And behind him was Edward.

He stared at me, and started making his way towards me. The only seat left was next to me.

The person who you sat next to in the beginning of the year will be your lab partner for the whole year. Shit.

**Did you like it? I know… kinda short. **

**And annoying cliffy. **

**Well, the more you review, the sooner I'll post more!**

**I love you!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote!**

**Again, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Yay!**

**P.P.S. You guys are AWESOME reviewers! I have over 50 reviews, for 2 fucking chapters!!**

**Woo hoo!!**

**Yay!**

**So, REVIEW MY LOVELIES! **


	4. Projects, dickheads, and bad jogs

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**You guys ROCK with the reviews!**

**I love you!**

**Well, enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 4

_He stared at me, and started making his way towards me. The only seat left was next to me. _

_The person who you sat next to in the beginning of the year will be your lab partner for the whole year. Shit. _

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Bella." Edward said softly, running a hand through his golden hair. I always love when he does that.

_Stop Bella. He is a dickhead. Stop. STOP!_

"Hi…" I sighed, picking up my book.

Edward opened his mouth, but closed it when the teacher started to talk.

"Ok, class. Now that you have your lap partners, I will assign your first project!" She said excitedly. We just groaned. "Now, I don't want to give out detentions on the first day!" She said, her tone turning dark. I was officially scared.

"Now, for the project you have to answer this question with an essay, or anything you can think of! You know your partner… And don't forget to meet up at least 3 times a week! The project is due in 2 weeks." She said, handing out sheets of paper.

_What factors affect mold growth? _

Perfect. I was pretty good at these kind of questions. But I had to meet up with Edward. My eyes widened.

"Edward…" I started stiffly.

"Yeah?" Edward perked up, since I was talking to him.

"Can we meet at your dorm to work on the project?" I asked shyly.

"Oh… Um… Ok. Wanna meet after school today? I share my room with Jasper and Emmett." Edward replied.

"Sure!" I said, feeling a little better already.

The teacher started talking again, and we shut up.

When the class ended, I scampered out of the room. I needed to talk to Alice desperately.

"Alice!" I yelled, catching her before her next class.

"Yeah?" Alice screamed, skipping over to me.

"I'm Edward's lab partner in Biology. I have to do a project with him. At his dorm!" I said quickly, as an evil smirk came up on Alice's face.

Uh oh.

"Then we have to get you ready then…" Alice said evilly.

Alice skittered off to her next class before I got to talk to her. I scowled, as I trudged to next period.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before I knew it I was in a chair, getting make-up smeared across my face by Alice and Rose.

They threw me ripped skinny jeans, a vintage rock 'n roll shirt, and black converse. By the end, my hair was straightened, and I had who knows what on my face.

I grabbed my backpack, and walked over to Edward's room.

I knocked once, twice, three times. No one answered.

I timidly opened the door, to reveal Edward and some blond making out on the couch.

I sighed loudly, and tapped my foot.

"Edward… same old Edward!" I yelled.

Edward jumped up.

"Bella… I can explain."

"No need, I don't care. I'll just be going." I said, annoyed. This was wasting my time. I started to walk out the door, when my arm was grabbed.

"You… look… really good?" Edward said meekly.

"Thanks! So I got all dressed up for nothing!" I growled.

"Bella…"

"Edward… now I have another reason to switch lab partners other then hating your guts! You don't do _any _work. Good bye." I whispered fiercely. That shut him up.

I leaned around him to wave into the room at the blondie. "Bye bitch! Thanks for showing my that the only girl Edward can get in his pants is a stupid fake blond!" I said sweetly, before stomping down the hall. I ran outside, outraged.

I screamed and screamed till my throat closed up. I grabbed my iPhone and stuck it in my pocket. I threw my backpack and sneakers down on the bench, and ran.

I ran until it started to get dark. I leaned on a tree, catching my breath.

I was at least 3 miles away from campus. That was a nice run. I pulled out my phone to call Alice to pick me up. There was no way I was walking back.

I didn't have any connection. I looked around. I had no idea where I was.

Shit! I started screaming all over again.

"This is all your fault Edward Cullen! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I screamed into the dark.

I was gonna die. All alone. In the woods.

I shook my head. I wasn't gonna die. The only thing I could do was run in the direction I came from. Except I didn't know which way I did. I decided on the right, and started to run.

I tripped on something. I fell, cutting open my leg. I smelled the blood pouring down my leg.

Then everything went black.

**XxXoxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up to a light pecking on my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bird.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed, jumping up, before falling back down in pain. My leg was throbbing. I studied it. It went from the tip of my knee to the middle of my shin. It stopped bleeding, but there was dried blood everywhere on my leg. My jeans were ripped. If I didn't get it cleaned soon, it was gonna get infected. And if I ran it was could open again.

I looked around. The sun was high in the sky. I wonder if anyone missed me… or noticed I wasn't there.

I stood up, and winced. I pulled out my phone. Still no connection. The only thing I could do was walk around. I started off, limping, hoping for the best.

**Did you like it? **

**Kinda short, sorry. I have to go. It's really late.**

**Well, I hope you LOVED it! Hahahaha**

**Well, I LOVE you!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Yay!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	5. Rabid bears, and confusion

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**Guess who rocks? MEEE!! Yay another chapter!**

**Just kidding. The REAL people who rock are my AMAZING reviewers, D, and L! Thanks for the ideas! And keep those reviews coming!**

**Yay!**

**AND I broke 100 reviews! For 4 fucking chapters! Yay!**

**Well, enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 5

_I stood up, and winced. I pulled out my phone. Still no connection. The only thing I could do was walk around. I started off, limping, hoping for the best._

**Bella's POV**

I've been walking for 30 minutes.

How could I get lost? This was stupid.

I heard my stomach growl, and I actually remembered that I hadn't eaten in at least 12 hours. I was starved.

"HELP!" I screamed into the woods.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled again.

"Help?" I whispered meekly, before sitting down at the stump of a tree. My cut was still throbbing, but it hadn't opened up yet. I was definably gonna need stitches.

I closed my eyes, and when I was about to fall asleep I heard a crunch. I shot up.

"Who's there?" I yelled, my voice shaking with fear.

_Crunch, crunch._

Fuck. It's a bear. I know it's a bear. Maybe a rabid bear, that was gonna give me rabies, and then tear me limb from limb. I shuddered, and pushed away the thought.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a booming voice yell.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, as he came bounding over to me.

He scooped me up in his arms.

"Oww!" I cried, as Emmett put me down.

"Bella, we've been so worried! Why did you run off? Are you ok?" Emmett eyed me.

"I… fell." I stated simply, as I pointed down at my cut.

"Oh, Bella! That's huge! We have to get you to the hospital!" Emmett, said, picking me up gently and cradled me like a baby.

"We?" I whispered, giving him a glare.

"Rose, Alice, Jasper, Matt, Seth, Edward…" Emmett started.

"Edward!?" I growled.

"He's really sorry!" Emmett said quickly.

"Sure. Let's just get back to campus. Do you know how to get back?" I asked, squirming in his tight grip.

Emmett nodded, and started walking.

About 20 minutes later we stepped onto campus, as everyone crowded around.

"Bella!" "Your leg!" "Are you ok?" "I'm really sorry!" Everyone yelled, as Emmett placed me down on the ground.

"I'm fine…" I whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Alice said, helping me to the car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When we finally got back to school I had 30 stitches and crutches. I couldn't put any weight on it or it would open, which would not be good.

The boys went their separate ways, with a very upset Edward. He tried to talk to me multiple times, but I ignored him every time. He got aggravated and I was really entertaining. One time I had to go to the bathroom to laugh.

He was fuming by the time we left the hospital.

Alice and Rose helped me to my room, and I passed out as soon as I got in bed.

When I woke up Alice had food for me.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly, before digging into the food. It was fantastic.

"Alice… Do you think I could take a walk?" I asked, as Alice helped me up and handed me my crutches.

"Sure." Alice smiled warmly at me as I made my way downstairs.

I went over to the bench, and sat down. I pulled out my phone and started to play brick.

"Hey." I looked up to see Matt. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and I gestured to the seat next to me. I put my phone in my pocket and leaned my head on his broad shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah… I'm just confused." I whispered, and sighed.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Edward…" I said softly.

"Oh…" Was all Matt said, as we sat in comfortable silence.

"Bella?" Edward said, walking towards us.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"No." I croaked into Matt's ear.

"She's fine." Matt said, standing up.

"I think she can speak for herself." Edward growled, taking a step towards me.

"I said, she's _fine_." Matt said smoothly.

Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I stumbled, putting all my weight on my bad leg.

It burst open, as the blood pooled down my leg.

He let go of my hand horrified.

Matt caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen!" I screamed, before everything went black.

**Muahahahaha. Sorry. Had too. Also it's really late. **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Review please!**

**Yay!**

**You guys make me VERY happy with all the reviews!**

**Yay! Woo hoo!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali!**

**P.S. Sorry, it's REALLY short. I'll post more tomorrow. **


	6. Hospital trips, and mall trips

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the FANTASTIC reviews! YAY!**

**You ROCK!**

**I love you!**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 6

_Matt caught me just before I hit the ground._

"_Fuck you Edward Cullen!" I screamed, before everything went black._

**Bella's POV**

Edward and Matt rushed me to the hospital. I laid in the back of Matt's car, screaming and sobbing in pain. They had wrapped a shirt around my leg, trying to stop the blood. It wasn't really working. My blood was pouring out of my leg, onto the car seat.

"We're almost there, hon." Matt said, giving me a comforting look through the mirror.

Edward just sat there, on the verge of tears.

"FUCK!" I screamed, before passing out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up in a white room. I opened my eyes, and sat up, before falling back down in pain. I had a needle stuck into my arm, making it very hard to sit up.

"She's up…" I heard Matt say, before running over to my side. He grabbed my hand, his eyes glazing with tears.

"We… thought… we lost you. You lost so much blood…" Alice sobbed, running over to me. Everyone was here; Rose, Emmett, Matt, Jasper, Seth, Alice, and Edward.

"I'm fine." I croaked out.

"Hello Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Johnson, and I need to talk to you. You lost a lot of blood, and you were very close to death." My doctor started, as I squeezed my eyes shut.

_I could be dead..._

"But now, it's all ok. You are really gonna have to try to not put _any_ weight on your leg. If it opened again, who knows what could happen." All I could do was nod.

"We wrapped your leg more this time, and we got you new crutches. You can leave now, but sign out first. I hope I don't have to see you soon." Dr. Johnson said, walking out the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was sitting on that very annoying bench with Alice and Rose. We needed some girl time.

"Wanna go shopping?" Rose asked slyly, as Alice nodded.

"Fine…" I muttered, as Alice jumped up, screaming.

"Let's go!" Alice squeaked, as she and Rose helped me to Alice's yellow Porsche.

I sighed, not knowing what I was getting into.

We pulled up to the mall, and went around the mall.

Suddenly Alice pushed me in the bathroom with a bundle of clothes we just bought.

I quickly put them on.

It was a white 'U' neck tunic black leggings, and plain black pumps. **(Outfit on profile) **I went out of the stall, on my crutches.

"Let's get some lunch." Rose said evilly.

We walked over to a pizza parlor, and they sat me down in a chair.

"We'll be right back. Gonna get some food" Alice and Rose skipped off.

I looked down at my nails, bored.

"Bella?" A musical voice said softly. I looked up. Edward Cullen was sitting across from me.

"I think we need to talk." Said Edward softly.

**Hey, sorry. I'm really sick. **

**Sorry, again. **

**It's soooooooo short. **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Please review! I'll post more tomorrow!**

**Yay!**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	7. Meeting more new friends, and forgiving

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about the short chapter. **

**I hope this is long enough for you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I feel sooo much better now!**

**Yay!**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 7

"_Bella?" A musical voice said softly. I looked up. Edward Cullen was sitting across from me. _

"_I think we need to talk." Said Edward softly._

**Bella's POV**

All the color drained from my face.

I nodded, too embarrassed to talk.

"Bella… I know that I was a jerk, no, a complete ass hole, in high school. I got way to into it, and I'm sorry." Edward looked at me with his beautiful green eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything." I whispered, upset.

"I know, and I will try my hardest to build up your trust for me. Friends?" Edward asked, sticking out his perfectly sculpted hand.

"Friends." I said, giving him a weak smile.

"For now…" Edward muttered to himself, think that I wouldn't hear.

I stood up on my good leg abruptly, and slapped him. Edward touched his cheek in shock.

"Same old Edward. I thought you changed for a second. I was wrong." I hissed, grabbing my crutches and pushing out the door.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward screamed, trying to get through the crowd.

I went as fast as I could on my crutches to the ladies room, with Edward on my tail. I slammed the door behind me, and sat down on a chair.

"Bella. You can't sit in there forever. I'm not leaving until you come out." Edward said from the other side of the bathroom door.

I grumbled, and Edward sighed.

For two hours this went on. The bathroom was crowded with women, and the ones who had seen me sitting there more the twice gave me weird looks. I don't give a fuck. One woman actually came up to me, after seeing me sitting there at least 3 times. I gave her the finger before she had a chance to open her mouth.

The door banged open as the second hour went by. I turned my head to the side to Edward.

Some women screamed, while some were happy to see such a gorgeous man in the bathroom.

_He is not gorgeous. _I screamed in my head.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder, careful about my leg this time. He picked up my crutches in his other hand.

"EDWARD CULLEN. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" I screamed, beating at his back with my fists. Edward just chuckled, and gently put me down on a bench, and leaned my crutches up next to me.

He got down on his knees, and took my hands in his.

I looked down at my lap.

"Bella. Look at me." Edward said softly, as he pulled my chin up with his pointer finger. A shock went through my body from where he touched me, and I yearned for the feel of him on me again.

I crossed my arms, and pouted.

"You can't ignore me forever." He whispered.

"Why do you always do that? We were having a nice conversation when you had to go and cross the lines. I was actually thinking about becoming friends with you again, but you keep on doing this! Edward! Please!" I gave Edward an exasperated looked, and crossed my arms again.

"Bella, I know. I'm a complete dick head, and I don't even deserve to be in your presence. But, please, give me another chance. I really think we can be good friends." Edward whispered fiercely, grabbing my hands in his.

I gave him a pleading look, and he let go.

"Bella, I'm truly sorry. This time I'm serious. Friends?" He whispered the last part softly. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

Edward laughed into my hair.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." And I was left on the bench.

I sighed, and stood up leaning on one crutch. The other one fell onto the ground, and I tried to get it. I couldn't.

"Need some help?" I heard a deep voice say, and they picked up my crutch. I stood up, to find myself face to face with a pair of light brown eyes.

I took a step back, and took the crutch.

"Thanks. Hey, do I know you from somewhere? What's your name?" I asked casually.

"No problem. Yeah, I feel like I know you from somewhere. Oh, yeah! I'm in your French class! Bella, Bella Swan? I'm Andrew." He said, giving me a look over.

"Yeah! I'm Bella!" I said, looking at him. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. He had a scar on his face from his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. He had a few tattoos on his right arm, and some on his neck.

He seemed weird. Perfect.

"When a boy comes back, he is just my friend." I whispered into his ear suggestively.

His smile seemed to go from ear to ear.

"Good." I raised my eyebrow, happy about his response.

"Umm… I mean…" I cut him off.

"It's ok. Shh." I whispered as Edward came over. He gave Andrew a disapproving look.

"Edward, this is Andrew. Andrew, Edward." I said, introducing them to each other.

"Let's go Bella." Edward growled, taking my hand.

"See you soon!" I pecked Andrew's cheek, and let Edward drag me off to the car.

"Do you like him?" Edward shot at me as soon as we pulled out of the mall.

"Yes." I responded simply, turning my head to look out the window, silently showing that the conversation was over.

Edward walked me to my room.

"See you tomorrow?" Edward asked hop fully.

"Yeah." I responded, giving Edward a hug.

I went into my room, and closed the door. I was really glad that we were ok now. It felt nice to have him as a friend again.

Alice and Rose weren't here.

I wonder why…

**Yay! Did you like it? I hope you did**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Yay! I'm on a sugar high… heehee…. Ahhh!**

**Well, please review, my lovelies! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali! **


	8. Surprises, horror movies, & creepy guys

Wow

**Wow. You guys are the BEST!**

**Well, I would like to thank someone. **

**LivforLove, THANK YOU! They gave me the BEST reviews I have EVER gotten!**

**Wow! Let's give a round of applause for LivforLove!**

**YAY!**

**Well, THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Also, I REACHED OVER 200 REVIEWS! OMC! YAY! WOOT WOOT!  
Sorry for the really long wait. Please forgive me!**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 8

_Alice and Rose weren't here._

_I wonder why…_

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the obnoxious ring of my phone.

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!!_

I grabbed my phone before it could go into another round.

Geez… I'm turning 19 today…

I checked Alice's bed. She still wasn't here. I guess she stayed at Jasper's…

I rolled out of bed, and trudged over to my closet.

I grabbed a strapless bra, and a thong. I put my birthday dress on. It was a midnight blue tube top that went to the middle of my thighs. It hugged all my curves perfectly, and gave me a big boost in the chest area.

I sighed, and pulled on my black flats.

I know, it's a miracle. We don't have any classes, on my birthday! Alice thought it was fate. I don't. No one was informed why we had the day off.

I lightly curled my hair, and put some black eyeliner and mascara on. I rubbed some lip-gloss on, grabbed my black Prada backpack, and my iPhone that still lay on my bed.

I skipped out the door, and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I walked over to our table, where everyone sat, so I sat down.

"Hey." I said, waiting for everyone to say happy birthday.

"Hi." Everyone said, only giving me a glace.

"Gotta go." Alice said quickly, running off.

"Same…" Everyone muttered, before running off too.

I felt my eyes water, but pushed them away with my hand.

How did no one remember my birthday?

Yesterday everyone was asking what I wanted for it!

Even Matt and Seth went off with everyone else.

Absolutely no one remembered my birthday.

I fiddled with my hands, completely embarrassed.

"Happy birthday." I heard a deep voice say next to me.

I looked up, to see Andrew.

"How… How… how do you know todays my birthday?" I asked, confused.

"Umm… I just… do?" Andrew said, getting nervous.

**(Haha LivforLove!)**

**Alice's POV**

I felt bad leaving Bella at the table all alone, but we had to get this done.

Bella is gonna love this.

But I don't think she likes surprises.

Whatever. This is gonna be fun…

**Bella's POV  
**The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was so embarrassed and angry. How could they forget my birthday? How could they ignore me all day?

Andrew was kinda getting on my nerves. Every time I'd turn around he would be there. One time I caught him looking through my photos on my phone during class.

**(LivforLove only knows what going on!)**

It was getting kinda creepy.  
I ran to the library, trying to get away from him.

I skittered into the novel section, looking for Emma by Jane Austen. It was my favorite book by her. I have read it at least 50 times.

I settled into a big read chair and started to read, enjoying the silence that I knew wouldn't last for long.

"Bella!" I heard a voice screech, earning a scolding from the librarian.

I sighed. I knew the silence wouldn't last for long.

I looked up from my book, exasperated.

There stood Alice.

I scowled, and looked back down at my book.

"Bella! You have to come with me!" Alice tugged on my hand, and grabbed my book.

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Come!" Alice beckoned with her hand.

I followed, glowering.

"How are you?" Alice asked, looking nervous.

"Oh, I'm great! Just all my friends have ignored me the whole day, and totally forgot what today was!" I muttered, giving Alice my meanest look.

She just looked at me confused, and I saw nervousness in her eyes.

I sighed.

"Here we are!" Alice cried, stopping in front of our room.

Alice unlocked the door to a completely dark room.

I switched on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The room screamed.

There stood Rose, Matt, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Edward. The room was decorated with streamers and balloons. Rose was holding a cake, and my desk was covered with presents. There was soda, popcorn and candy.

I started to cry.

"You." Sob "Didn't." Sob "Forget." Sob "My birthday?" I got out, as Alice hugged me.

"How could we?" Alice asked, pulling me into a hug.

"We were setting up the whole day," Rose started, looking around the room.

"That was why we weren't any were." Matt continued.

"We ignored you 'cause we were scared that if we talked to you, we would give it away." Edward finished.

I laughed, still crying.

Everyone gave me a hug.

When Edward came, I blushed and gave him a hug, which was very awkward.

"Thanks." I laughed, as Alice and Rose fixed up my make-up and dried my face off.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett boomed, as we all laughed. Seth turned the music on, and we all ate cake and the rest of the food while dancing and chatting.

"Movie time." Alice said evilly, while sticking a DVD in the TV. Rose and Emmett curled up on the floor together, leaning on pillows. Alice and Jasper cuddled on the couch. Matt and Seth got the arm chairs, leaving the love seat for Edward and I.

I blushed, and grabbed my blanket off my bed. I curled up on one side of the couch, Edward on the other. We placed a bowl of popcorn in the middle, just as the movie started. The title popped up first.

_One Missed Call._

I moaned, because I hated horror movies.

Alice just laughed evilly, as the movie started. I stuffed my hand in the popcorn, only to collide with Edward's. I blushed furiously, and removed my hand, now stuffed with popcorn.

The movie started.

I screamed the whole time, basically.

One time I was so scared I grabbed Edward's hand, and held it for a whole 10 minutes.

I noticed, and pulled away. I feel like my head was gonna catch on fire, I was blushing so much.

We all stood up, laughing.

Everyone hugged me again, and I gave them kisses on the cheek.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled as they walked out the door.

I giggled.

"Thanks Alice." I said, giving her a hug.

"No problem. By the way, you look fantastic in that dress." Alice responded, as I blushed, once again. I quickly changed into my pjs and took off my make-up. Alice did the same, and soon we were lying in bed.

"Night." I whispered, getting comfortable.

"Happy birthday." Alice responded.

That was the best birthday I have ever had.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**HEY! YOU LIKEY?**

**I hope so!**

**Worked hard! Sorry about the LONGGG delay. **

**Forgive me!**

**Well, I LOVE YOU!**

**As always, please review! It means the world to me!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**

**P.S. YAY! Heehee sorry had to do that. **


	9. Scary pictures, and munchkins

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I suck. I know, I'm the worst poster EVER! You can throw whatever you want at me! **

**di14: PIGEON GIRL! YAY!**

**I'm done.**

**I'm really sorry. I was swamped with homework, and now I have to write an essay, and a speech. Sorry if I don't post a lot. School SUCKS this year.**

**ENJOY…**

Surprises

Chapter 9

"_Happy birthday." Alice responded. _

_That was the best birthday I have ever had. _

_I fell asleep with a smile on my face. _

**Bella's POV**

"Bella… wake up munchkin!" I heard a too loud voice squeal.

"I'm taller then you…" I mumbled, digging deeper under the blanket.

The blinds were spread open, letting in light. My blanket was pulled off, leaving me in it's too bright rays.

"Ah! The sun! It burns…" I hollered, jumping up and running into the bathroom.

I heard Alice giggle.

"Bella. When you are done come out immediately so I can do your make-up and hair, and get you dressed, kay?" Alice's called sweetly, but made it sound threatening. That tone always made everyone in hearing distance cower.

"I take that as a yes." Alice muttered, before I heard her ruffling through something. Probably my closet. I sighed, and turning on the shower.

When I finished, and wrapped a shower around my torso and brushed my teeth and hair.

I stomped out of the bathroom, and gave Alice an evil glare before sitting down in 'the chair'. I don't really like 'the chair'.

Alice blow dried my hair, making it poof out. She then straightened it, and put some make-up on my face. She threw me a pair of Marc Jacobs jeans, a white tank top, a red tee shirt, and a white petticoat. I pulled them on, and slipped on a pair of red flats.  
Alice was already dressed, so we skipped out the door, down to breakfast.

As we were walking to the line, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Andrew.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering where you went yesterday?" He asked, looking at my intently. It was creepy.

"Umm… I had to write a paper." I said quickly, giving Alice a pleading look.

"Well, we have to go." Alice said, pulling me off.

"Bye Bella! See you soon!" Andrew called after us.

"What was that about?" Alice gave me a confused glance.

"He's kinda been following me around. Yesterday he was everywhere I was, and that was why I went to the library." I grabbed an apple and placed it on my tray, along with some granola and yogurt.

"Ok… Creepy much?" Alice grabbed a box of Captain Crunch.

I nodded my head, before walking over to the tabled where everyone sat.

I saw a flash, and turned my head to the side to see Andrew crouched next to the fruit bar, with a camera. He scurried off, after grabbing an orange.

Alice gave me a questioning look.

"He has been doing that a lot. He likes to take pictures of me, whether I'm eating, in class, or even reading. He kinda follows me around." I sighed, before placed my tray next to Emmett's, while Alice sat next to Jasper. Rose was sitting on the other side of Emmett, Edward sat next to Jasper, Matt sat across from me next to Alice, and Seth sat at the end, picking at a plate of waffles.

"Who was that guy that Alice saved you from?" Jasper asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"This guy Andrew who has kinda been following me around." I muttered, taking a bit of my apple.

"Wait… Was that the guy from the mall?" Edward asked, giving me a worried look.

"Yeah…" I responded, mixing my yogurt and granola together and taking a bite.

Once we were all finished eating, we went out separate ways.

I slid into my Photography seat, feeling relaxed already.

"Bella! I switched into this class! Now we have double together!" I heard a deep voice say. I looked to my left, to find Andrew sitting in the normally vacant seat next to me, holding a camera.

"Oh." I whispered, getting scared.

The class started, and I began taking pictures. The whole time Andrew just followed me around, taking pictures of me. Now he had an excuse to.

"So, Bella… Are you free now? 'Cause I wanted to show you something in my room." Andrew asked, taking another picture of me.

"Sure!" I said, as 2nd period finished up.

I slung by backpack over my shoulder, and stuffed my camera in it.

Andrew led me to his room, and unlocked the door. He then showed me over to a wall that astounded me. And not in a good way.

The whole wall was covered in photos, of _me_.

I took a step back, shocked. There were pictures of me eating lunch, getting my lunch, during classes, walking down the hallway, laughing with my friends, and outside my door to my room.

"Andr-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Do you like it? I made it for you. This ones my favorite." Andrew said, touching one with me walking down the hall, arm and arm with Rose and Alice.

"I love you Bella. Do you love me?" Andrew asked, staring at me.

"Andrew…" I started.

"Wait. Let me use the bathroom. Then you may tell me." Andrew walked off to the bathroom, shaking a little.

I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Edward. Please. Help me. Andrew… I'm at his room! Please!" I sobbed into the phone.

"Bella! Please-"

"Put the phone down Bella, and tell me how much you love me!" Andrew screamed, shaking all over, as I placed my phone down, now crying uncontrollably.

"Andrew. I only like you as a friend! Please!" I cried, as Andrew pulled something out of his bag. To my horror, it was a gun.

"Andrew. Please. Why would you shoot me? Please! Put the gun down!" I sobbing, scared beyond my wits.

"This isn't for you! Dear Bella, I wouldn't shoot you! It's for me!" Andrew yelled, putting the gun to his temple.

"Bella! Andrew! It's Edward! And the police! Open up." Edward shouted, banging on the door.

"Don't say anything." Andrew whispered.

"He has a gun Edward!" I cried, as Andrew screamed.

"Stupid!" He cried, pulling the gun away from his head, and back.

The door slammed open, as the police and Edward swarmed in.

"Andrew. You wouldn't want to hurt Bella. Please. Put the gun down." Edward said, as Andrew continued to shake. He placed the gun on the floor, as the police went over to him and lead him out the door.

I flew to Edward, and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Edward stroked my hair, humming a tune.

And I knew I was safe.

**HEY! Did you like it? I know, Andrew is CREEPY! I got a lot of this from 1****st**** season O.C. Heehee. **

**I'm sorry if I won't be able to post more really soon. **

**You guys ROCK! **

**Please review!**

**I love you!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**

**Yay!**


	10. Pool trips, and ideas

Hey guys

**Hey guys! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**The reviews… I can't even put it in words how good they made me feel. Thanks sooo much!**

**Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**D! YOU ARE AWESOME, AND A FABULOUS FRIEND. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME IDEAS! YAY! **

**Ok. Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 10

_Edward stroked my hair, humming a tune._

_And I knew I was safe._

**Bella's POV  
**Edward brought me back to my room. I opened the door to see everyone.

"Hey Be-" Emmett started, and stopped once he saw my face. My eyeliner and mascara was probably running, and I knew my tears were still coming down hard.

Alice was the first one up. She threw herself at me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me. Then everyone stood up, and we had a group hug. No one spoke.

I sat down on my bed, and Alice and Rose sat on either side of me, holding my hands.

Then I started. Halfway through Alice started to cry, making Rosalie start too.

I finished, and we had another group hug.

"Bella… I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed, before pulling me into another bone crushing hug.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm really depressed now." Emmett whined, and Rose hit him on the back of the head.

"How about we go somewhere?" Matt suggested.

"Let's go to the pool!" Alice squealed, and before we could say anything, she and Rosalie were pushing the boys out the door yelling, "Change into your suits and meet us outside our door!" Before they closed the door in their very surprised faces. Then they turned around.

"I'll get the bikinis!" Rose squeaked, before running off.

"I'll pack the bags with Bella." Alice said, as we both grabbed three bags. We quickly packed them with towels and snacks, and went back over to Rose.

She handed us our bathing suits, and we changed quickly.

Rose was wearing a red strapless bikini, while Alice wore a black low cut one piece. I wore a dark blue bikini with small white polka dots. We all pulled on matching white tunics, and slipped on flip flops. We grabbed our bags, and stood outside for the boys.

"Hey!" Jasper called from the elevator with Emmett and Edward.

We waved, and walked over.

"Where are Matt and Seth?" I asked, looking around.

"They had to go write papers. They said sorry that they couldn't come." Edward responded, and I nodded.

"Well, lets go!" Emmett boomed, and pushed us into the elevator.

We scurried to the outside pool, which was empty, thank god.

I ripped off my tunic, and stepped out of my flip flops.

Rose and Alice took off their shoes, but only sat down next to the pool and dipped their feet in my water. I ran over to the diving boards, with the boys in tow.

I stopped at the high board, and started to climb up the ladder.

"You're going on the high board?" Emmett whispered, shocked.

"Duh." I yelled, climbing up higher.

The boys scrambled over to Rose and Alice.

I got to the top, and bowed. Everyone cheered, and I think I heard Emmett whistle.

I laughed, and jumped.

I did two flips before diving straight into the water. I touched the bottom, and pushed myself back up. I broke the water, just as a round of applause came from everyone.

I got out, and bowed. I flexed my right arm, and blew kisses before skipping over.

"Go Bella!" The boys hooted, as we all jumped into the pool.

We played around for a while, until we heard Alice scream.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I asked, swimming over to her.

"I just had the best idea EVER!" She squealed.

What?" We all asked.

"I'm gonna host a masquerade ball! And all the freshmen are invited! We have to start designing, ASAP!"

I think my jaw hit the ground.

And I knew everyone was as surprised as I was.

**YAY! Sorry about the shortness. I really have to go. I have to write a sucky speech. Yuck. **

**Well, I hope you liked my VERY short chapter!**

**Please review! It makes me happy!**

**I love you!  
xxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	11. Spin the Bottle

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I'll post more of my new story soon!**

**Thanks for the FABULOUS reviews! They made me sooo happy!**

**Yay! Thank sooo much!**

**THANKS D FOR THE FABULOUS IDEAS! YOU ROCK!**

**I know, their underage, but they get and drink alcohol in this chapter. Don't say anything about it to me. I needed to add it for something later in the chapter. **

**Well, enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 11

"_I'm gonna host a masquerade ball! And all the freshmen are invited! We have to start designing, ASAP!" _

_I think my jaw hit the ground. _

_And I knew everyone was as surprised as I was. _

**Bella's POV**

"That was random…" Emmett muttered, but loud enough for all of us to here.

"Time to go shopping!" Alice squealed, before jumping out of the pool.

Rose grabbed my hand, and got out, pulling me along with her.

I groaned, and Alice gave me "the look", and I averted my eyes.

We scurried up to our room, and Rose told us she will meet us in front of my car.

Alice and I quickly changed and hurried down to meet Rosalie.

Rose was already there, so we got in and started for the mall.

"Where to first?" Rose asked.

"First, we have to get decorations, and second, we have to go and order our masks and dresses from Spain." Alice counted off her head.

"Spain?" I asked.

"If we wanna look the best, then we gotta get the best." Alice responded, before high-fiving Rosalie.

I smiled, and pulled into an empty parking space.

We scurried off too the decorations store, and started to look around.

We decided that everything was gonna be blood red. We ordered tables, chairs, balloons and streamers. We ordered punch, bear, and lots of appetizers. We also booked the grand ballroom of the nicest hotel in town. We ordered our blood red invites, and when they were made they were gonna send them out. Alice some how already had all the addresses down, and we gave that to them.

"We shall start decorating the room tomorrow." We thanked them, and walked out.

When Alice wants things done ASAP, she gets everything done.

We then went to the store where we were gonna order our clothes.

Three woman came over to us, and we described what we wanted our dresses to look like.

Rose wanted a gold dress, Alice a black, and I a blue. They measured us.

"We will design the perfect dresses." Alice's woman said.

They didn't tell us, so when we got them it would be a surprise.

"Can we get matching masks to our dresses?" Rose asked, and Alice and I nodded.

"Yes, miss." She responded. "We shall bill you later. Come back in 4 days."

We wrote down our addresses, and walked out.

**3 weeks later…**

"Alice? Could you zip up my dress?" I asked. It was the eve of the masquerade, and Rose, Alice and I were in our room getting ready. Everyone could come, and everything was set up.

"Sure Bells." Alice zipped my dress up, and went back to her make-up.

Our dresses were gorgeous.

Rose's was a long sparkly gold dress, which went right below her ankles with a half circle neckline.

Alice's was also a long dress, but it was black and went all the way to the ground. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a big black bow around her rib cage that tied in the back.

And mine was a very long midnight blue dress, that went all the way to the floor too, but it had at least a one foot trail behind my feet. It was a halter dress with a deep v-neck. It showed off my whole back.

Rose had her blond hair straightened, and bright make-up.

Alice had her usually spiky hair wavy and smoky make-up.

I had my hair curled, and in an up due with a few strands of hanging loose. I had on light make-up.

Rose's mask was very simple, because her dress was so elaborate. It was gold, with one single gold feather curving up.

Alice's mask was black, with the shape of a bird's beak.

My mask was midnight blue, with midnight blue feathers decorating the tips.

We slipped on our gloves. Rose's were gold, Alice's were black, and mine were midnight blue.

We were ready.

We seemed to glide to outside, where we met the guys. They were waiting in front of a stretch limo.

Rose and Alice flew to their boyfriends, leaving me and Edward.

Matt and Seth said that they would meet us there.

The boys looked amazing in simple black tuxes. They all had on plain black masks on.

"You look beautiful." Edward said to me, and I blushed. I could see his gleaming green eyes through the mask.

We all got into the limo, and settled down. We popped open a bottle of champagne, and poured them into glasses.

"I declare a toast." Emmett said in a formal tone. We all laughed, and raised our glasses.

"To a wonderful evening." Said Jasper.

"To a wonderful evening!" We all clanged glasses, and gulped them down before pulling up in front of the hotel.

Alice got out first, with Jasper on her arm.

Then Rose went with Emmett.

"Bella? Could I escort you inside?" Edward asked, and I placed my arm on his.

We walked to the ball room, before stopping at the top of the stairs.

We slowly walked down the stairs, with every pair of eyes on us.

Jasper whisked Alice off to the dance floor, with Rose and Emmett in tow.

Edward and I walked over to the punch.

"Here you go." Edward handed me a cup of punch.

"Thanks." I took a small sip, and we started talking.

**5 hours later…**

"Thanks for coming!" Alice called out to the last people leaving the ball room.

"So… We still have it for 2 more hours…" Emmett said suggestively.

He ran off, and we all gave each other confused look.

Emmett came back, with an empty wine bottle in his hands.

"Spin the bottle!" He bellowed before placing the empty bottle in the middle of the dance floor.

All the blood drained from my face as Alice pulled me behind her.

We sat in a circle.

"Ok, here are the rules. If you land on someone, you have to go into the coat closet, and for 7 minutes do whatever you want with them. Ok?" Rosalie stated.

We nodded.

"Alice, you go first." Alice nodded, and spun it.

It went round and round. It landed on Jasper.

We all moaned.

Alice smiled, before pulling him up and walking into the closet.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom." Edward said, standing up.

As soon as he was gone, Emmett whispered something in Rose's ear, making her laugh.

Alice and Jasper walked out, and sat down again.

Rose whispered something in Alice's ear, and she giggled just like Rose did.

Then Alice whispered to Jasper, making him smile.

"What?" I asked, leaning forward.

"You'll see." Emmett responded, before spinning the bottle.

"Shouldn't we wait for Edward?" I asked.

"It's ok." Alice responded.

The bottle went around and around, before landing on me.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I walked to the closet, with Emmett right behind me.

Once we got into the closet, and the door was closed, Emmett turned on the light.

"Ok, Bella. We are gonna bang things around so it sounds like we are doing something, 'kay? It would be funny." Emmett said.

"Isn't everyone gonna get mad?" I asked, worried about Rosalie's reaction.

"Oh, no. That's what I was telling them." I nodded.

"Where is Emmett and Bella?" I heard Edward's soft voice ask.

"In the closet." I heard Jasper's voice reply.

I heard Edward settle down, and then it started.

Emmett started to bang his back again the wall, and I started to moan.

I kicked the wall, making a couple of bangs.

After a full seven minutes of that, we opened the door, smiling.

My eyes landed on Edward's face. He looked so angry, that his head would explode.

He got up, and stomped into the other room.

We heard a loud crash, like something being throne again the wall.

I ran into the room to see a broken vase, and Edward crouched into a little ball, with his arms around his head.

I scrambled over to him.

"Edward, it was just a joke. Nothing happened." I said quietly, putting my hand lightly on his shoulder.

Edward looked up at me, and I was surprised to see tears on his face.

"I don't like seeing you with other guys." Was all he said.

I looked at him, confused.

"Bella, I love you." I looked at him, shocked.

He took my face lightly in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine.

At first I didn't do anything. Then I kissed him back, urgently.

My arms wrapped around his waist, and he pushed me against the wall.

I opened my mouth, and our tongues met. They danced together.

I gasped for breath, and he gave me light kisses up and down my neck.

I pulled his mouth back to mine, and entwined my fingers in his silky hair.

His body pressed up against mine, holding me up.

He put his hands on the wall, next to my head.

"Achem."

**YAY! **

**They finally hooked up! Yess!**

**Ok, I'm done.**

**Did you likey? **

**Please review!**

**I love you guys!!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	12. Stories, and a nice breakfast

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I suck, I know. I really suck. I haven't posted in FOREVER! it makes me sad just thinking about it… :( well… you can throw whatever you want on me… sits on a stool and waits. **

**While I wait… **

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 12

"_Achem."_

**Bella's POV**

We stopped kissing and looked up. Standing there was everyone: Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. They all had grins on their faces. Emmett's was an 'I told you so' look, since it was his idea for us to pretend to make-out in the closet.

I looked at Edward who had a goofy smile on his beautiful face. I smiled back at him, and he gave me a light kiss on my already swollen lips, and backed off.

I stood up straight and Edward pulled me into his side, with a protective arm around my waist.

"Hey." I muttered, turning bright red as they all kept on smiling.

Alice turned around first, followed by Jasper and Rose.

"I told you so!" Emmett boomed, not able to hold back any longer. Edward and I started to laugh, as we followed Emmett and everyone else back to the limo.

When we were all seated in the limo, Emmett pulled Rosalie onto his lap and started to kiss her. Soon after Jasper did the same to Alice.

I turned bright red once again, as Edward pulled me onto his lap.

He kissed my forehead, and I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips down to mine.

Our tongues moved together in harmony, and suddenly Alice tapped my shoulder, telling me that we were back on campus.

I rested my forehead on his, and looked into his deep green eyes. The limo stopped, and Edward gave me one more chaste kiss before opening the door and quickly stepping out.

"My lady." He said in an old English tone, and stuck out his hand.

I giggled, and took it. Edward helped me out of the limo.

"Bye." I whispered, not wanting to leave his side.

"I'll meet you for breakfast." Edward said softly, before kissing me roughly. I kissed him back, and walked up to our dorm with Alice and Rose. She was gonna sleep over with us.

As soon as Alice unlocked the door, I flew towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Alice and Rosalie yelled, banging on the door. I quickly locked it and took off my shoes. I slid out of my dress, bra, undies, and stockings.

I sighed, happy to get those annoying garments off. I took my hair down, and stepped into the shower. The water felt wonderful. I washed my face, glad to get the sticky make-up off my face. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out of the bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, glaring at me. I gave them a sweet smile, and Alice ran into the bathroom. Rose rolled her eyes, before turning on the TV.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, before towel drying my hair. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, grabbed my favorite book, and settled down on my bed.

An hour later, Alice came out of the bathroom. Rosalie skittered into it, as Alice changed into pjs. Alice relaxed onto her bed, and started to read Seventeen. Why she was interested in such crap, I don't know. I put my book down and started to fix up the couch for Rose. I put sheets on it, along with a pillow and a blanket, just incase she gets cold.  
I settled back down on my bed, and opened my book.

About an hour later, Rosalie came out. She borrowed some of my pjs, since Alice is tiny.

She sat on the couch, and we were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Soo… You and Edward?" Alice said, not looking up from her magazine. I could hear from her voice that she was smiling.

"What about me and Edward?" I asked, turning red.

"Was he a good kisser?" Rose asked back, and I got even redder.

"He was fantastic." I said, and smiled remembering that fabulous kiss.

"Ew! The good kisser's sister is _right_ here! Really did not need to hear that…" Alice muttered, but put down her magazine.

"Tell us more." Rose said, and I put down my book.

"Ok…" and I started.

**1 hour later…**

"He said he _loved_ you! What did you say?" Alice asked. Somehow we were all squeezed together on my bed, with me in the middle.

"I didn't have time to say anything. That was when we kissed." I responded, picking at my already stubby nails.

"Well, you have to tell him!" Rose stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even though it kinda was…

"I know. When?" I asked, starting to get a little nervous.

"Whenever your ready." Rose said, before going back over to the couch.

"I'm beat…" I yawned, and Alice crawled back over to her bed.

I turned off the lights.

"Night…" I muttered.

"Night." Alice and Rose said back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up to the loud ringing of my alarm.

Alice groaned, and I pulled the covers off my body. I slid out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and my hair. I pulled it up into another messy bun, and put on some black eyeliner. I put some concealer under my eyes, and swiped some chap stick on my lips. I quickly walked out of the bathroom, and went to my closet. Alice and Rose were still in bed, so I turned the lights on and pulled their blankets off them. The groaned and went into the bathroom, coming out minutes later to get dressed.

I stripped my pjs off, and pulled on a bra and panties. I grabbed a pair of white shorts that went right above my knees, and a turquoise short-sleeved shirt with buttons going halfway down. I put my black low-top converse on, and slung my black Prada backpack over my shoulder.

I turned around and Alice and Rose were ready too. I grabbed my iPhone from the charger, and we walked out the door.

We made our way down to the cafeteria, chatting.

As soon as we got there, the boys ran up to us.

Edward pulled me to his chest, and kissed me deeply.

We pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I missed you." Edward said softly, before giving me another kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, and looked down.

I felt smooth fingers pull my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Good." He smiled, before kissing me again.

A few minutes later we drew apart, and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

We walked into the cafeteria, and got in line.

We (the girls) got bacon, eggs, and granola bars. The boys got plates of waffles and eggs.

We sat down, and had a very nice lunch.

**YAY! Did you likey? I hope so! Sorry if it's too short. **

**Review please!**

**I'll post more soon! **

**Tomorrow I'm gonna post more of my other story I'm writing, ****Finishing School****. Check it out if you haven't already! Thanks!**

**I love you guys!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali! **


	13. Long Dates

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**Geez, it's kinda crazy how much I suck. **

**I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry. You can do whatever I want. **

**Now I'm reallyyyyy gonna try hard to post **_**at least **_**one chapter per week. How does that sound? **

**Ok, thanks everyone who gave me ideas!**

**Love you!**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 13

_We sat down, and had a very nice breakfast. _

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and in between every class, Edward and I would meet up and share those cute light kisses that always made your day better.

I was walking across the lawn from physics when I bumped into a hard body.

I smiled, and looked up to see that perfectly chiseled face.

"Hello, love." Edward whispered softly before pressing his lips against mine, once again.

This one was different. As soon as our lips touched Edward immediately deepened the kiss, catching me by surprise. I melted into his body, and if Edward hadn't been holding me so tightly I would fallen.

I broke away, gasping for air as Edward ran his nose up and down my neck.

Edward held me at arms length, his hands lightly resting on my waist. Our eyes locked, and my legs instantly turned to jello. Edward tightened his grip on my waist and chuckled. I turned a dark red, and looked at my feet.

Suddenly Edward's hands were off me, and I looked up surprised, afresh.

Edward's eyes were on his feet, surprising me even more.

"Umm, Bella, I was wondering…" Edward stuttered, not meeting my gaze and fidgeting with his hands.

"Hold it. Is Edward, Edward _Cullen_, nervous?" I gasped, sarcasm thick in my voice.

Edward turned red, and I giggled.

_Finally. He gets a taste of his own medicine. _

"Fine. I thought that maybe we could finally go on that first date." He muttered quickly.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked again, even though I had heard him.

"Bella. Ok. Will you go out with me?" Edward yelled, causing people to look over at us a laugh.

"Of course!" I said happily, before Edward kissed me again.

**A couple hours later…**

"Alice, please just get it over with." I pleaded, as Alice circled me in our bathroom.

"Stop whining. Almost done…" Alice said. My date with Edward was in a couple of hours, and Alice just _had_ to do my hair, and everything else for that matter.

Finally Alice started to straighten my hair, and pull it up into a bun with a couple of strands hanging out at the front.

She put black eyeliner along with some foundation and some kind of lip-gloss.

"Finito." Alice pulled me up and to my closet.

It was a warm spring evening, around 6 o'clock, so Alice chose a short white halter sundress, simple but beautiful. It tied around my neck, and showed off the top of my back.

I put on a pair of white string sandals, and tied them up my calves.

They had no heels, thankfully, so I could walk perfectly in them, and they were rather comfortable.

"Thanks Alice. See you soon." I hugged her

Alice winked at me; I turned red, and started to make my way downstairs.

I looked around the lobby for those green eyes.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I melted into his body and looked up at his face.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked quietly before giving me a light kiss.

I nodded my head, and he slipped his hand into mine and started to walk.

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward said, and lifted our intertwined hands and kissed my hand.

I blushed, before looked down at our hands. Then I remembered something.

I looked up in alarm, to meet a confused Edward.

"Where are we going?" I asked, started to get nervous. I hated surprises.

"Can't tell you. But you will see you enough." Edward chuckled while I blushed and continued to walk.

We reached Edward's silver Volvo and I slid into the passenger seat, while Edward sat in the driver's seat.

The engine purred to life, and we pulled out the parking lot.

"Bella, you trust me, right?" Edward asked, putting the full power of his eyes on me.

"Of course I do, Edward." I said, confused and a little nervous.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out some black fabric. Then it dawned on me.

"I have to wear that?" I whispered, completely petrified.

"I want it to be a surprise." I nodded, and Edward tied the bandanna around my eyes and I was enclosed in darkness. **(Very melodramatic, I know. That's what makes it fun.)**

I felt Edward's hand wrap around mine, and I relaxed.

A few minutes later the car stopped and Edward stepped out. I heard my door being opened and a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella? Can I have your hand?" Edward soft voice asked. I stuck out my hand and he helped me from the car.

We started walking in a nice silence.

We stopped, and I felt Edward untie the bandanna.

I gasped at the sight.

We were at the beach. There was a blanket spread across the sand, and a soft crackling fire next to it. Candles and rose petals surrounded the blanket, and a basket sat on the corner of it.

"Edward… It's… wow…" I couldn't find the words.

I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you." I whispered softly.

"I love you." Edward responded, and we sat down.

Then we started to eat.

The food was amazing.

"Edward, where did you get this? It's amazing!" I exclaimed, after we had stuffed ourselves with the amazing food.

Edward turned bright red.

_Wow, Edward sure is blushing a lot tonight._

"I made it…" Edward said, and I think my jaw hit the sand.

"You cook?!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah." Edward muttered, turning his head away.

"You are perfect." I threw my arms around him, and once again, we had a very long kiss.

Once we were done, Edward popped a bottle of wine and cuddled next to each other, watching the sunset and enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"I love you." I whispered, as the sun finally dipped under.

Edward leaned his head down next to my ear.

"I love you too." He kissed my temple, and we relaxed.

30 minutes later, Edward and I had packed everything up and put out the fire.

I started heading towards the car, when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Who said the date was over?"

**YAY!**

**I love you guys sooooooooo fucking much.**

**YOU ROCK! Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Please review, and the next chapter is gonna be funny. And romantic.**

**Crowd goes: Awwwwwwww!**

**Ok, well… I'M OUT!**

**xoxooxoxoxooxoxox,**

**Ali!**


	14. Long Dates part 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**You excited? Because I'm excited!**

**Yay! Ok… yeah… THE REVIEWS WERE AWESOME! **

**Thanks! **

**If you want to read it, I added some stuff to the first chapter… yeah. **

**AND GUESS WHAT? I got a beta, and she ROCKS! Her name is… british-bella! She is a wonderful beta, and you should read her stories! They are fantastic!**

**Well…**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 14

_30 minutes later, Edward and I had packed everything up and put out the fire. _

_I started heading towards the car, when Edward grabbed my arm. _

"_Who said the date was over?"_

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Edward confused.

"There's more?" I asked, as Edward chuckled. I blushed, and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the south end of the beach.

The sun had set, taking the beautiful colors with it. But the sky still looked wonderful. Stars scattered the sky, something I had not seen in a while from all the tall buildings and bright lights in the city. There were a few clouds still in the sky, casting off a purple glow. The moon was high in the sky, shining down on the water, making a stunning milky white reflection. I breathed in a breath of cool air and smiled, before snapping back to reality. Edward stopped and let go of my hand.

"I'll be right back." Edward kissed my cheek and jogged off down the beach towards a large rock.

I watched him walk around to the back, making me to loose sight of him. A few seconds later, Edward stuck out his head, smiling, and waved me over. I ran over and walked around the rock. My eyes widened at the sight. There was a medium sized rowing boat with two fishing rods and a bottle of ginger ale. On the side it read:

_The course of true love never did run smooth_

"You…You engraved that… for me?" I gasped, and Edward nodded. I threw myself at him and hugged him tight, and pressed my lips to his. About 5 minutes later we finally stopped, struggling for breath. Edward had a big smile on his face, like a little kid who just got the biggest gift on Christmas.

"Well, let's go fishing!" Edward clapped his hands together, and helped me onto the boat, while I giggled like a schoolgirl. Edward jumped in after me and started to row.

Every time the oars went under the water his biceps flexed making me fall into a daze.

Edward stopped rowing once the land was far enough away. He popped open the ginger ale and poured some into two glasses before handing me one. We both grabbed our fishing rods and Edward started to put some bait on his. I just sat there staring at the hook. Edward's musical laugh filled the silence.

"Need some help?" Edward asked, standing up.

"Yes." I said meekly as he went to stand behind me. Edward wrapped his arms around mine and guided my hands. Once we had finally managed to get the bait on the hook, I leaned my head back into his chest and looked into his eyes. He smiled his infamous crooked smile at me and dipped his head down to kiss my lips lightly. Once we were done we started to fish, chatting.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my line.

"Edward! I got one!" I hollered, as I started to reel in the fish. I pulled the string over the side of the boat a stared at my catch. It was big, a lot bigger than I had expected. I glanced over at Edward who was gaping at me.

"I don't need your help for everything." I smiled smugly.

"What kind of fish is it?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"Definitely a Cod." Edward responded, and I suddenly noticed that it was flopping around.

"Edward! We have to save it! Put it back in the water!" I screamed, as Edward scrambled to unhook it and place it back in the water. I gave him a kiss and blushed before going back to my rod.

In one hour I had caught 7 fish while Edward had caught none. I put my rod down, not wanting to fish anymore. I crawled over to where Edward was sitting and sat next to him. He had a determined look on his face and was staring straight at the water. I giggled, before standing up behind him. I started to massage his shoulders. I heard him sigh and I smiled. After about 5 minutes, Edward jerked back and his muscles tensed.

"I got one!" He yelled as I scrambled over to watch. Edward pulled and pulled until finally he pulled it over the edge. It was tiny. I burst out laughing as Edward pouted and helped the fish back into the water. When he finished I was still laughing and Edward pounced on me. He immediately attacked my sides, making me laugh even more. I dragged myself towards the other side of the boat, Edward still tickling me.

The boat started to lean towards the side, and suddenly the water began to rush in. As quickly as the water had entered, we were in the water. I shrieked, the freezing water completely soaking me.

"Edward!" I screamed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and we piled into the boat. We sat there shivering, and Edward pulled me into his wet chest. I snuggled into him and Edward kissed the top of my head.

Shit. I had on a white dress. And black undergarments.

Could Alice read the future or something?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Edward had dropped me off in front of my door, and after sharing a long kiss I went in.

I was attacked with questions from Alice and Rose, but I promised to answer them in the morning.

I changed into my PJ's, and slipped into bed with my book.

**You guys likey?**

**I hope so! Well… I love you guys sooo much!**

**Please review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Ali!**


	15. A random idea, and more shopping

Hey guys

**Hey guys… gulp… yeah… um it has been a month… mhmmm… you can eat me if you want…**

**I'M REALLYYY SORRY!**

**I really suck.**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE! The reviews were fabulous, and I almost have 400! SHIT! That's a lot. Wow.**

**Well… here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

I stirred in my sleep, my dream about Andrew making me squeamish.

I lifted my head up to look at the clock: 7:30 AM.

I groaned and flopped my head back down onto my pillow. Then I noticed a weird pressure on my legs.

Again, I lifted my head and looked down at the bottom of my bed.

Sitting there with wide eyes were Alice and Rosalie.

"What." I moaned, not wanting to get up.

"Tell us about what happened last night!" Alice squealed loudly, too loudly.

"Shhh, Alice!" Rose shushed, before turning to me, and yelling in the same pitch,

"TELL US NOW."

"Fine." I said, as I sat up and told them the story sleepily.

By the end of it, they were gaping at me, causing me to blush, _of course_.

"OMG that is the most romantic and adorable thing I have ever heard!" Rosalie screamed, jumping up and down with Alice.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of bed.

I dragged my feet into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I dried off and pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black chucks. I ran a brush through my hair and slipped a long gold chain around my neck. I put on black eyeliner, lip-gloss, mascara, and sprayed myself with some perfume. I grabbed my black Prada backpack, iPhone, all that shit and walked out the door and into the hallway to wait for Alice and Rose.

I got into the hallway I pressed myself against the wall and slid down it. Once I was sitting, I pulled out my book, Emma, and started to re-read it for the millionth time. Every time I read it, it got better and better.

I got so into the book that I didn't notice someone sit down next to me.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's loud voice boomed in my ear.

I put my bookmark in and placed it in my bag.

"Hey Emmett!" I said, giving him a hug.

"So… How's your dress? Did it dry? I hope the black didn't stain it!" I pulled my book out again and smacked him on top of the head.

"Oww!"

"What did he do this time." Rosalie said, as she and Alice walked out of our room.

Emmett pouted, and we all giggled before heading to the cafeteria.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rest of the day went be normally, until lunch.

We all sat down and started to eat until Rosalie stood up and cleared her throat.

All of us looked up at her, confused.

"I have an announcement. I have booked 6 tickets for all of us to go to Jamaica in 2 days." We all just looked at her, and suddenly it clicked. Our voices all mixed together in a buzz of excitement.

Suddenly Alice started to pull on my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go shopping! Meet you by my car in 10." She stood up and sped away, with Rosalie in tow.

I banged my head on the table.

Then I felt a soft hand on my back.

"What's wrong, Love?" Edward asked, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Alice and Rose are making me go shopping." I whined, pouting.

Edward took my head in his hands, but didn't say anything.

He pressed his lips to mine, making all my troubles go away.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Edward's hands stayed on my face, as we explored each others mouths, once again.

We pulled apart, panting, and then did I hear all the voices.

"Get a room!" "Jealous!" "Eww."

I blushed, and I grabbed my bag before speeding out of the cafeteria as people whistled and cheered.

I jogged over to Alice's car and jumped into the backseat.

Alice and Rose were already seated in the front.

They both looked at me questionably. Probably because of my completely red face.

"Don't ask…" I muttered, and Alice pulled out of the parking lot and sped to the mall.

"Where to?" I asked, praying not for one place in particular.

"Victoria Secret," (Darn) "because they have a new bathing suit line. Hollister, for some shorts and accessories. Abercrombie, for more accessories, and Tory Burch for, of course, bags."

Let the torture begin.

First we stopped at Hollister. We bought some necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. Alice and Rose forced me into millions of shorts, and we bought basically every pair we tried on.

Then we went to Abercrombie, where we got flip-flops, sunglasses, belts, you name it.

Next, we went to Tory Burch. I can't even tell you how many of those bags we bought.

Finally, we went to Victoria Secret. Alice always likes to save the worst for last.

We got bikinis, tankinis, full pieces with the backs cut out, and flip-flops even though we got **a lot** at Abercrombie.

At last we were done. We piled our clothes into the car and went back to the dorms.

We dragged our bags up to our rooms.

Rose waved to us before going down to her room.

We unlocked our door and piled in.

I started to take out some things and place them in my drawer when Alice stopped me.

"We are leaving in 2 days. Why are you putting them in your drawer? Start packing!" She ordered, and I pulled my two black Prada rolling suitcases out of the back of my closet and started to pack up stuff.

Soon Alice joined me in packing.

I couldn't wait for Jamaica.

**Yay! You likey? I hope!**

**Geez, you guys are the best! I get so many reviews, and I deff don't deserve them! **

**(But they do make me feel all yummy inside) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I'll reallyyyyy try to post more later this week or next week. **

**Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali!**

**P.S. BREAKING DAWN IN 9 DAYS! I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!**


	16. Plane Trip

As promised, here is a new chapter

**As promised, here is a new chapter! **

**Yay!**

**Ok, the stewardess, Diana, is my bestest buddy on FF. This is not how she acts. She is… let's say… different (like me!) then the way I wrote her. **

**I love you Di/hunnie bunnie!**

**Ok, I didn't get as many reviews as I did the chapter before. It's all good with me, but I tried to make this one a little better then the other chapter. They still made me feel yummy! Yay!**

**Oh, and also I'm gonna change my SN to ali93 so if you see that screen name, it's my new one. **

**Umm, I feel like I'm about to pass out because… BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT IN 36 HOURS! Holy shit.**

**Well…**

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 16

_I couldn't wait for Jamaica. _

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day that we fly to Jamaica.

The boys had come up to our rooms to help bring our suitcases downstairs. It turned out that I didn't need both my suitcases, I only needed one. Alice and Rose on the other hand both had three suitcases each. Why would one need 20 pairs of shorts and flip-flops for a one-week vacation? Who knows…

I was wearing a pair of red jean shorts, a white flowy tank top, and yellow Abercrombie flip-flops, Alice wore a short light blue dress that tied up like a corset in the back, while Rosalie was wearing a short white skirt with a very tight violet tub top.

When the boys got to our rooms, I laughed at their expressions. Emmett looked like he was gonna pass out, while Jasper just stood there, with this look that said 'I totally knew that my girlfriend was gonna pack enough clothes that if sold would cure world hunger, and that's why I love her.'

Edward came over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I breathed in his smell as Edward placed light kisses up my neck.

"I'm surprised you only have one suitcase." Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him while he grabbed my suitcase with one hand and took my hand in his other.

We walked over to the elevator only to see that it wasn't working.

We made our way to the stairs and started down. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Edward was happy that I didn't have more then one bag.

As we walked across the lobby, Edward and I waved to a few people who were also going on vacation.

Once we got outside Edward put my bag on the ground, next to three duffle bags that I am guessing are the boys.

"So, Edward, I have done a little research on Jamaica. There are so many things to do. We can go snorkeling, cliff diving, there are many caves to explore. And wonderful food!" I exclaimed, getting more excited by the minute. For the second time of the day, Edward laughed at me. I playfully smacked him on the arm, giggling a little with him.

I heard the doors open, followed by some bangs and panting. We turned around. Emmett was standing there with his hands on his knees, panting, with Rosalie standing next to him rolling her eyes, saying "they aren't that heavy…" I guess even Emmett has a limit of what he can carry. And what made it funnier was that it was _Emmett _for one thing, and that it was clothes. I couldn't help but laugh.

Trailing behind them was Jasper and Alice, in almost the same situation.

We all sat there waiting for the car, just laughing. It must've been a very strange sight.

Just then a stretch black limo pulled up, and Alice jumped up, squealing "Our ride's here!" and we all stood up.

I groaned. "Now you're gonna tell me we are flying first class and staying in the Presidential suit." Alice looked nervous.

"Alice…" I growled, taking a menacing step towards her.

"Bella…" Edward's smooth voice purred, stepping in front of me. I froze, his voice putting me under a spell. He chuckled, and gave me a light kiss on the lips before wrapping his arm around my waist.

I snapped out of it, and sighed, giving up.

The chauffeur opened the trunk and stepped out of the limo, before opening the door for us.

He started to pile our luggage into the trunk and we stepped into the limo.

Alice went in first, sliding across the black leather couch to the other side. Jasper followed her, and they immediately snuggled up together. Edward and I went next, with Rose and Emmett behind us. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

As soon as we were all seated the chauffeur closed our door and went to the front of the car.

When we started to move Emmett turned on the radio and poured 6 glasses of wine for all of us. **(I know, I know, they are under aged.) **We all grabbed a glass and raised them.

"To Jamaica!" Jasper toasted.

"To Jamaica!" We yelled in unison.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everything went smoothly until we got to security. We put our shoes, jewelry, and other carry on things in the trays. We walked through the beepy thing that I have never found its name without it going off. As we put out shoes and things back on someone held up Alice's purse. They had found perfume in it, _very _expensive perfume I might add, and had to throw it away. Let's just say Alice wasn't to happy.

After going through that and all the other boring airport stuff, we finally reached our gate.

"Gate 14: First class may now board." The too happy voice rang through the seating area called.

We stood up with our carry on items and started to go on.

Rosalie had gotten us seats all together. She and Emmett sat in the front, Edward and I say behind them, and Alice and Jasper sat across from us.

Edward had the aisle seat, and I had the window seat.

Almost immediately the stewardess came up to us.

"Hello. I'm Diana. What can I get for you this morning?" She asked, looking at all of us intently.

"I'll have some chocolate cake." I said, and Diana nodded, smiled very widely, and ran off to bring us some.

"Look! There's a pillow and a blanket under my seat!" He bellowed, sounding very excited. We laughed, and I reached under to get mine.

"Your chocolate cake." The stewardess said, handing it to me.

"Thanks!" I said, taking a bite. It was fabulous.

"Hey, Diana. Why you here?" Emmett asked her.

"What's your name?" Diana replied.

"Emmett."

"Well, Emmett, why are you here?"

"Vacation."

"That's nice. I wish I was on vacation, but noooo. I have to work." She said other things, but I couldn't hear them. She looked like she could hit something. We all looked at her strangely.

"Well… umm… Have a wonderful flight!" Diana said happily, before speeding off and muttering to herself.

"That was… interesting…" Emmett said, looking down.

I stuffed some of the cake in Edward's mouth.

His eyes widened.

"That was amazing." He whispered, chewing slowly.

I passed the plate around to everyone, and they all had the same reactions.

Once the plate got back to me the cake was gone. I sighed and placed it on the ground.

The pilot told us to fasten our seatbelts, so we did. The plane started to take off, and then we were in the air.

Edward and I cuddled until they said we could unfasten our seat belts and move around the cabin.

I looked over at Edward to see him glaring at this guy who was obviously checking me out. I sighed.

"Edwa-" I started, but Edward cut me off by attacking his lips with mine. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me senseless.

As we pulled apart, I panted "I think he knows now."

"Good." Edward kissed me one more time before stopping.

I burrowed my face into his chest, as Edward stroked my hair humming an unknown tune to my ear.

I soon fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke to Edward trying to place me back on my chair and put my seatbelt on without waking me.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Oh… sorry the pilot said that we had to fasten our seatbelts 'cause we had some turbulence." Edward apologized.

"It's fine." I said, giving him a kiss as he finally fastened my seatbelt.

"I say it's time for a game. Truth or Dare!" Alice squealed, once again.

We all groaned.

"Fine." I said, nodding at everyone.

"Ok… Emmett. Truth or dare." Alice questioned.

"Dare." Emmett said smiling.

"I dare you to go up to that man and ask him for his number." Alice dared pointing at a brown haired man that looked like he was in his early 30's.

Emmett rolled his eyes as if it was nothing. He walked over to man and asked, who ran his finger up his arm and smiled at him flirtatiously before handing him his card.

Emmett turned back to us with a shocked expression on his face. By then we were all hysterically laughing.

"I'm scarred for life." Emmett shuddered, "Hmm… Bella. Truth or dare."

I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Truth." I responded, nervous.

"Darn… I had such a good dare..." Emmett pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes over his seat.

"Fine. Dare." I gave in. Boy, I was such a pushover.

"Yesss! Ok, I dare you to go up to that man that was checking you out before and lick his cheek. Then whisper in his ear to meet you in the bathroom, then go over to that old lady and tell her that he was waiting for her in the bathroom!" I laughed, kissed Edward who was upset that I had to lick him, but smiled and started to watch.

I stood up and walked over to the man.

I bent down so he could see down my shirt and licked his cheek.

"Meet me in the bathroom." I whispered in his ear, before standing up and walking over to the woman.

"That man three seats behind you wants to meet you in the bathroom. Let him go first." I winked at her, and walked back to my seat.

I sat down and started to laugh along with everyone else.

We watched as the man walked past me towards the bathroom, wink at me, and stepped inside.

Then the woman stood up and went in after him.

We laughed so hard as he came running out, completely red. He sat down and hid behind his book.  
The woman came out looking flushed, but shrugged at me before sitting back down.

We laughed so hard.

"Buckle up please, we will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying with us today on Air Jamaica. We hope you choose to fly again with us soon."

We quieted down and buckled up.

I looked out the window. Jamaica here we come.

**Wow. That was very long. 8 pages. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review, they make me happy! **

**Thanks! I loveeeeeeee you guys!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali **

**heart**


	17. Arriving

Hi

**Hi… umm… sorry? eep. **

**I no, I no, I suck BEYOND suckiness. But I've been really busy, but I know it's no excuse. First, Breaking Dawn came out. I got it at midnight, then finished it the day after. It took me a while to… let's say get over it. I liked it, but… ehh. Then I had a writer's class, and I worked on some short stories and now I've been working on my novel. The few times I got to hang out with my friends I leaped for the opportunities. And now I'm in California, and I am FINALLY gonna post some more. I repeat, it's no excuse but at least it's something. Well, I'm really sorry and I hope you like this chapter! I hope it's long enough!**

**I've been to Jamaica before, so these are REAL facts. YESSS! And, the hotel is a real hotel! I will explain everything about it, but I'm reading about it, and it's the MOST AMAZING THING I HAVE EVERY SEEN. Holy shit. **

**Enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 17

_I looked out the window. Jamaica here we come._

**Bella's POV**

When the plane started to descend towards the ground, I gripped Edward's hand.

"Bella, it's gonna be fine." Edward whispered in my ear, before giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek. I nodded, and looked out the window as we got closer and closer towards the ground.

The wheels touched the ground, and we waited till it came to a stop.

About 15 minutes later we were finally let off the plane. As we got off the plane, we walked over to immigration. After we all went through it, we walked outside the room and saw a man in a tux, holding a sign that said "Cullen". We walked over to him and then went to find our luggage. Once we got it all, the man piled it all up and we walked outside, and he led us to another limo.

Once again, I groaned, giving Alice a look that she responded with a sickly sweet smile.

We slid into the limo and took off down the road.

"Geez, it's hot out there. It's gonna mess up my hair!" Rose muttered, making us laugh. Jasper turned up the A/C and we sighed as the cool air hit our already hot bodies.

As 'Take You There" by Sean Kingston came on the radio Alice smiled, and I knew something bad was gonna happened.

She pressed a button and the huge sunroof opened, letting in the sunlight.

It clicked in my head, and Rosalie and I smiled at each other. All us girls stood up and stuck ourselves out the sunroof. I leaned down and turned the song up higher before standing back up again. Then we started to sing along with the song.

_We can move to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can move to the slums  
Where killers get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you  
I could take you _

_Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you  
I could take you  
Shorty I could take you there_

We all laughed as the boys stood up and joined us.

_Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me  
We can take a trip to the hood  
It's no problem girl it's my city  
I could take you there  
Little kid with guns only 15  
Roam in the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where_

I looked over to see Edward staring at me, a huge smile spread across his face. I blushed, and gave him a light kiss.

_As long you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like_

We all stopped singing, leaving Emmett to sing alone.

_We can move to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can move to the slums  
Where killers get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you  
I could take you _

_Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take you  
I could take you  
Shorty I could take you there_

We laughed as Emmett sang alone, not noticing that none of us were singing too.

_Shorty come with me it's no worry  
I know the bad men them where they ah stay  
Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
This is no gun play  
Don't be scared in a deh West Indies  
It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from  
Might see something you're not used to  
Welcome to the slums_

Emmett finally looked around, and shut his mouth, watching us laugh hysterically.

He blushed (wow!), before starting to laugh too. We slid back down to our seats, the song still blasting through the car. When we finally stopped laughing, Edward turned the music down a little. We all sat there panting, trying to catch our breath.

Then the limo stopped, and the driver helped us out of the car.

I stopped in my tracks and gaped at the medium sized hotel standing in front of me. It looked like a white mansion. **(I will post the link to the hotel pictures on my profile. There is a photo gallery of everything. Whatever I describe will be in this photo gallery. ENJOY! Just look for the pictures that have "Royal" in them, 'cause that's their villa's name. Bella and Edward's bedroom is called "Royal suite".)**

"Alice! It's beautiful!" I squealed, hugging my friend.

"That's just the lobby." She responded, smiling evilly as I gulped and let her go.

We made our way into the lobby, with the hotel staff trailing behind us with our bags.

Again, I stopped in my tracks, and looked around the lobby. The whole center ceiling of it was open. Under it was a beautiful fountain, which was surrounded by palm trees. Around the palm trees were plants and pebbles, and huge white pillars held up the ceiling. The ground was marble, and we walked over to the counter where we checked in.

"Reservation under Cullen." Alice said, tapping her fingers on the also marble counter top.

"Hello Miss. Cullen. Welcome to the Half Moon Royal Villas. Right this way." The man gestured for us to follow as he made his way out one of the archways.

We passed other villas as we made our way to ours. They were about the same size as the lobby, if not bigger. I grabbed Edward's hand and he brought it to his lips.

"I love you Bella." He muttered, making me smile.

"I love you too." Edward smiled his infamous crooked smile, our intertwined hands swinging gently between us.

"Here we are." The man said, stopping us in front of a house.

Wow. It looked like all the other villas, but it was at least twice their size.

"This is the Royal Seven-Bedroom Villa." He started, his arms opened wide.

"Alice. Why did you get the seven-bedroom one? We only need three." I whispered, waiting for an answer patiently.

"It's bigger. It also has better accommodations." She shrugged. I should have known.

"This is our biggest villa in the resort, containing two floors. On the first floor, it includes the first three bedrooms, a grand living room, a large kitchen, and a formal dining area. A curved stairway leads to the second floor, where the remaining four bedrooms are. You also have access to a private swimming pool, cable TV, A/C in each room, a safe, bathrobes in each bedroom, internet connection, a telephone, balconies/patios, and two golf carts. You also have a personal butler, housekeeper and cook. Your fridge is stocked, so enjoy. Miss, here are three keys. We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Half Moon Royal Villas. If you need anything, just call the front desk. Your housekeeper has already started to unpack your clothes. A list of activities has been placed in your entry room." When he finally finished talking, everyone had their mouths hanging open. Everyone but Alice, that is. She already knew all that.

When the man finally got out of sight, Alice handed Rosalie and I a key. Then we all sprinted into the house. We all stopped in the entry room/living room. It was beautiful. The walls were covered in a light yellow, the ground was marble, the furniture was stunning, and a chandelier hung above the coffee table. Stairs led to the second floor, which was held up by white pillars. Pictures lined the walls, windows let in natural light, and lamps stood were there weren't any windows.

"Wait!" Alice yelled, as we all inched towards the stairs, wanting to see the rooms.

"Bedrooms. Rose with Emmett, Bella with Edward, and Jasper with me. Now, let's read the list of activities." We all sat down in the living room, waiting for Alice to read off the list.

"Wow. This is long. Ok, here it goes. There is: Fishing in the ocean, golfing, jet skiing, horseback riding, dining, scuba diving. Ecological tourism, sailing, a two mile beach, golf driving range, jogging & running, water skiing**,** hiking, shopping, yay shopping! Lastly, biking, touring, volleyball, windsurfing**,** and boating. There is a spa, tennis courts, and a fitness center. Other things too, but I'm not gonna say them." Alice squealed, as we all jumped up and down at the crazy long list.

"Now, let's see the rooms!" As soon as those words came out of Alice's mouth, we all ran upstairs.

"Wait!" Alice screamed again, and we groaned.

"What!" Emmett whined.

"Our names are on three doors, in gold. Find your names!" Alice yelled, and we ran off to look.

We stopped at the first door. It had no name on it, which must mean it was one of the empty bedrooms. We moved along to the second one. It had "Jasper and Alice" on a gold plate. Alice and Jasper, walked into their room, and when we went to the second door we heard a gasp from the room. Must be pretty nice! Rosalie and Emmett's was in the middle, their names also on a gold plate. And last was Edward's and mine. It had our names, again, on a gold plate too.

"Edward, do you think we can keep it?" I asked, running my fingers over it.

"Of course, love. Let's look at our room now." Edward twisted the doorknob, and we stepped in. I gasped, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

The room was amazing. A pale yellow coated the walls, and on the ground were black and white tiles. The bed was made of dark wood, with matching night stands and lamps. The bed was covered with a light brown throw blanket, with a few pillows and a suede chair at the bottom. A matching window seat sat below the window that had a beautiful view of the ocean. I loved it.

I smiled at Edward, and he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Bella, want to go get some lunch?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead.

"Sure." I nodded, and we walked down to the kitchen, hand in hand.

The kitchen was beautiful too, everything made of white marble. I looked through a few of the cabinets before a found a pot to cook some pasta. Then a hand pulled the pot out of mine.

I gasped and turned around to see a large woman with long black hair tied back into a bun.

"Let me take of this. I'm the cook, Melissa." I smiled meekly at the woman.

"I forgot we had a chef. I've never had one before. It's nice to meet you, Melissa." She smiled at me, before putting the pot away.

Edward and I walked into the dining room to see everyone already seated.

We sat down, as Alice continued to speak.

"So, how do you like your rooms?"

"We LOVE them!" Rose and I squeaked, as Alice smiled.

"Aren't they beautiful? And they have the most stunning views of the ocean!" We continued the conversation about how amazing the resort was until the food came out.

Melissa placed two huge steaming pizzas in the middle of the table. They smelled delicious.

"Thanks Melissa!" We all called, before taking slices and digging in. Wow was that pizza good.

We were all perfectly content in just stuffing our faces, not talking.

Once we were all done we decided to go into the less formal living room and watch TV on the huge plasma screen. Emmett sped ahead of us.

"Holy shit! They have the Wii! And like a billion games!" We heard him scream, and then Jasper and Edward ran into the room. Us girls started to laugh.

"Dude! Let's play Wii sports!" Jasper yelled, and when we girls finally reached the living room the boys had already started up the game and began to play. They chose wrestling. Two of them went first, and whoever won played the other person, and so on. Rosalie, Alice and I painted each others nails as we watched the boys punch each other on the screen.

First Emmett and Jasper went. Emmett almost smacked the TV as he punched, but he won. Then Emmett went against Edward, and again he won. This continued for the next hour. It was starting to get sad how good Emmett was at this game. He must play a lot of video games when he's not with Rose or the rest of us.

"Hey, Alice. Wanna go against the all mighty? By the all mighty I mean me, obviously."

He was getting so full of himself. Alice smiled, winked at Rose and I, and stood up.

"Sure, Em! You're on." She took the remote from Edward before getting ready. The game started, and Alice blocked every hit Emmett threw at her. When she got the chance she would go at Emmett, hitting the target every time. Alice won. She ran over to us and Rose and I high fived her, giggling slightly. Emmett was so angry that he tried to throw the Wii remote at the TV, but thank god that the strap was around his wrist. Then it turned into a whole girls versus boys thing, us all playing golf. We all would take turns every hole.

"How 'bout we make this interesting." Rosalie said with a glint in her eyes.

"Sure." Emmett answered, rubbing his hands together.

"If we win you guys have to be our slaves for the rest of the vacation." Rose said.

"If we win you girls have to one extreme thing of your boyfriend's liking." Emmett said, and he and her shook hands.  
At the 17th hole, it was my turn, and Rose went to ask Melissa if she would start dinner.

I took the remote from Rosalie who was just playing against Jasper. I looked at the hole, figuring out a strategy. I saw the boys character take the first hit and I looked up. Edward stood there, smiling at me.

**Edward's POV**

I stood there watching Bella swing. She got so into it, smacking the ball so hard. She looked so hot when she did that. I wanted her, I needed her. Badly. I barely paid any attention to the game. I just watched Bella. My Bella.

**(Just wanted you to know what Edward was thinking.)**

**Bella's POV**

I watched the game, hitting the ball perfectly. I caught Edward looking at me, a strange look in his eyes. I gave him a smile and hit the ball into the hole. I ran over to Rose and Alice and we hugged. Now we were tied, and it was all down to this.

Alice and Emmett went up, and we all laughed.

"Ready to loose?" Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Pshh. Sure." Alice rolled her eyes and they got ready.

Soon the game started, with Emmett and Alice both wearing serious facial expressions. It took all my self-control not to laugh.

The boys won. We sighed, as the boys smacked knuckles.

"Dinner." We heard Melissa call from the kitchen. We walked into the dining room to see six steaming plates of steak and mashed potatoes.

"Looks good." I licked my lips, looking at all the food.

"Smells good." Emmett started to eat.

Not long behind him we ate too.

"What do wanna do tomorrow?" I asked through a bite of food.

"Let's go horseback riding!" Rose squealed, and we nodded.

When we finished dinner it was around nine, but Jamaica is about an hour behind Eastern US, and I was jet lagged so I was a little tired.

We all decided to go into our own rooms, so we said goodnight.

As soon as our door closed Edward cradled my head with his hands and kissed me hard. He pulled away from me, and nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. I panted, surprised by the kiss.

"Did you know you looked so hot playing golf today?" I shook my head, and he nipped my neck with his teeth. I gasped.

He kissed me again, pushing me down onto the bed. He broke apart from me, putting all his weight on his arms.

"I love you Bella. And I need you." He said huskily, and I gasped again, understanding what he was saying.

He started to kiss me again, and I wrapped my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Edwards's fingers wandered down to the bottom of my shirt, and he lifted it over my head. He placed a trail of kisses down my stomach, and stuck his fingers in the rim of my shorts.

"Edward… no… not here… not now…" I whispered, and he pulled his fingers off my stomach.

"Bella, please. Just… please." Edward pleaded, kissing my belly button.

I sighed, and gave in.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke up the next morning, spooned with Edward.

I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. Then I remembered last night. I let out a stifled sob and jumped out of bed. I grabbed a bathrobe from the closet and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. I wrapped the bathrobe around my nude body.

"Bella! Please, love, I'm sorry! I didn't know what got over me… Please. Bella!" Edward banged on the door. I slid down next to the bathtub and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I laid my head down on my knees and cried.

"Bella! Open the door!" Edward begged.

"What's going on?" I heard Alice ask, walking into the room. I heard three footsteps behind them, which meant that everyone was in there. I cried even harder, completely embarrassed. How could I have let Edward do that? Why would he? It's not like he raped me, and I did enjoy it, it's just… I wanted to save it for something. I knew I wanted Edward to take it, but not now. Not here.

A sob rippled through my body, as I cried out.

"Bella. Sweetie, open the door. I'm sorry this happened, please Bells." I heard Rose's soft voice say. I slowly stood up, the tears still streaming down my face. I opened the door and was embraced by Rosalie. I sobbed into her shoulder as she ran soothing hands up and down my back.

"Bella." I heard Edward's broken voice say.

I pulled away from Rose and looked at him. He was looking at me in horror, and I let out another sob. This time both Alice and Rosalie hugged me.

"Bella, how 'bout we go shopping?" I nodded.

"Wait, what about horseback riding." I somehow got out, my voice cracking.

"We can always go another day. Come on." Alice shooed everyone out and helped me get dressed. I didn't know what they put on me, and I didn't care. I just couldn't believe that Edward would do that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We had fun shopping, buying some extra snacks, movies, and some more bathing suits. We had some burgers for lunch, and by the time we got home, it was almost dinnertime. When we arrived at the villa, the butler took our things and we walked into the living room.

The boys were watching sports on TV. Jasper and Emmett were screaming at the TV, and Edward was sitting on a chair staring blankly at the screen. They all looked up when we walked in, and Edward's gaze pierced mine. I gave him a small smile, and he relaxed, giving me a little smile back.

Rose, Alice and I sat on the ground and started to watch the football game.

Finally the butler announced dinner, and we walked to the dining room to see home made macaroni. I smiled, mac & cheese being my favorite food. The girls sat on one side and boys on the other.

This was gonna be awkward.

"So, um, how was shopping?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

"It was good. We got a couple DVDs and some snacks. Oh, and we also got some bathing suits. How about going swimming after dinner?" Rosalie said, excited. We all nodded and finished our food quickly. We changed into our new suits and the guys went upstairs to change.

I got into my new suit, a red one-piece with white hearts and the back cut out so it looked like a bikini from the back. Rose wore a dark purple halter-top bikini, and Alice got into her turquoise tub top tankini. We asked the butler to turn the lights on outside (including the pool lights) and put the heat on in the pool. They put the radio on and we told them they could go home for the night. I ran to get 6 towels from the pool house and put them on a beach chair.

The boys came ambling out, and Rosalie and Alice timidly started down the pool stairs. I ran over to the side and did a cannonball. I pushed off the bottom of the pool and broke the surface.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I looked up to see him squatting by the pool.

I swam over to the side and waited for him to continue.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can-" I put my pointer finger on his lips.

"Edward, we can talk later. Let's just have fun right now." I smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the water. He burst the surface, stuttering and spitting water.

"Oh, you're so dead." Edward said grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I screamed, pounding my fists on his back. He chuckled.

"Let's play… Chicken!" Alice yelled.

I got on Edward's shoulders and Rosalie got on Emmett's. Alice and Jasper were the judges, but Alice still sat on his shoulders.

"On your mark," Alice started.

"Get set…" Jasper yelled.

"GO!" Alice screamed, slicing her hand through the air like a flag.

I grabbed onto Rose's shoulders, jerking her around, and she tickled my stomach.  
I let her go giggling.

"NO TICKLING!" Alice boomed, her little voice somehow coming out sounding like Emmett's.

When I was about to push Rosalie over Emmett smacked his hand out to push Edward. He staggered backwards, causing me to tumble off his back and into the water.

We laughed, and moved onto the next activity. We chose Marco Polo. Rose was Marco, and she tagged me, and I tagged Emmett, who tagged Jasper, who tagged Edward, which meant Alice won.

"Woo hoo!" Alice hollered, making everyone laugh.

Lastly, we set up the volleyball net and grabbed the beach ball. Girls on one-side boys on the other. We started the game by getting a strike, and ended the game by winning. We cheered, and we all decided to get out of the water. We all went to our separate rooms, not after Alice asking if I wanted to said no. I needed to talk to Edward.

I took a quick shower before slipping into a pair of boxers and a gray t-shirt.

I walked into our room, towel drying my hair on the way. I saw Edward sitting in bed, reading a book. I sat down next to him and he put his book down.

"Hey. Bella I'm really sorry. I don't know what cam over me, and I'm so sorry." Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's ok hun. I love you." I whispered, looking up at Edward.

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed me, and we got under the covers.

We cuddled together, and Edward kissed my forehead.

Edward started humming a tune.

"What's that?" I whispered groggily.

"Your lullaby. I wrote it." Edward gave me a light kiss, and I smiled.

"Goodnight, love."

**Say hello to 16 pages and 4,168 words. WOW. I wrote A LOT today.**

**I reallyyy hope this makes up for the long wait.**

**I love you guys, and I wanted to say thanks for sticking with me.**

**Please review, and again, I LOVE YOU!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox,**

**Ali**

**heart**


	18. Scuba Diving

**Yeah… uh huh… three months… can't even explain how sorry I am! I had a total writers block for a while, but now I'm back and ready to post 2 times a week! Check out my profile for the new poll. Yay! **

**Schools been sucky and really hard. I'm working on my book, an entry for my school magazine, and my Scholastic entry. I'm really sorry. Really, feel free to throw knives and whatever else you want at me. I deserve it. **

**Well, lets get on with the story!**

**Oh, and we reached over 500 reviews! For 17 chapters! Thanks sooo much who has reviewed so far!**

**Well, enjoy…**

Surprises

Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

As I slowly began to wake up, I felt Edward's cool fingers lightly tracing my spine under my shirt. They danced along my back, sending shivers through my body. I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to move from my position. When his fingers began to massage the sides of my stomach, my breathing sped up, signaling my state of consciousness.

"Morning, love." Edward's breath fanned across my neck, as his wandering fingers stopped. He placed a light kiss on my neck, as I flipped myself over onto my back to look at his beautiful face. Edward was on his side, leaning on his hand. His bare chest glistened in the early morning sun. I looked up to his face, his mouth curved into his signature crooked grin. His gorgeous emerald green eyes were twinkling, staring right at my mouth.  
I giggled, leaning over to kiss him.

Before I could, Edward pushed me back onto the bed, hovering over my body. Again, his teasing hands crept up my shirt, but this time didn't stop, causing me to moan as his lips attacked mine.

After about 15 minutes of playing around, Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"Come on, love birds! Breakfast!"

I giggled, and rolled off the bed before we could really get into it.

"I love you." Edward called from the bed. I blew him a kiss and wandered into the bathroom.

I stripped off my clothes, before sliding into the shower. The water flowing from the showerhead was nice and strong against my back, twisting out all the kinks. After quickly washing my hair, I stepped out of the shower and blow-dried my hair. Opening the door, I walked over to my closet to get dressed.

Soon after opening the doors, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"You have no idea how hard it is to resist you." Edward's cool breath whispered against my neck, his mouth gently sucking and licking me, definitely leaving a mark. I spun around, placing my hands on his chest. I lightly kissed him in the middle of it, making him moan.

"I" kiss on chest, "love" another kiss, "you." I pushed him out the door and quickly closed it.

"Hey!" He yelled, an obvious pout in his voice.

"Have to get dressed!" I giggled, turning back towards my closet.

I pulled on a gold bikini, some jean shorts, and a light blue tunic. Slipping on some flip-flops, I brushed my hair, and went very natural: no make-up. It was nice. I grabbed my camera and slid it over my shoulder. I opened the door for Edward, who kissed me and put some board shorts on with a white T-shirt and flip-flops.

"That wasn't very nice." Edward pouted, crossing his arms. I leaned up and kissed him, his face cradled in my hands.

Edward grabbed my hand, and we walked downstairs.

"Took you long enough!" Rose groaned, picking at her nails. She was sitting on Emmett's lap while he ate an apple. Alice was sprawled across the couch, her head in Jasper's lap.

I wandered into the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl of granola. Walking back into the living room, Edward had seated himself on the love seat. I sat down next to him, curling myself into his side.

"Nice…" Alice giggled, pointing at the side of my neck. I blushed, my fingers tracing over my new hicky.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Jasper asked, running his hands through Alice's hair.

I pulled my camera off my shoulder and snapped a picture of them two. It was adorable.

"Scuba diving?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" we all said. I was already excited.

This was gonna be fun.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

We headed down to the beach. After quickly signing up, we got a private boat to bring us out to deeper. We boarded the boat, well, more like yacht, and Emmett ran ahead of us like a boy on Christmas. We heard shouts of happiness coming from inside the boat. I wonder what he found.

I shook my head, giggling along with everyone else.

It was a pretty short boat trip. It went by extremely fast because the whole time I was wrapped up in Edward's arms, completely content as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Once we arrived, we were handed wet suits, flippers, tanks, and goggles. After slipping them on, we all slid into the water. I slid my goggles over my eyes as I waited for everyone.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed, as we all pushed underwater.

I grabbed Edward's hand, bringing us closer together as we swam deeper into the turquoise water.

My hair swarmed around my face, causing me to go blind for a second, before someone pushed it away. Edward was staring at me, making me blush.

"I love you." His muffled voice said, his bubbles floating gently towards air.

"Love you too." I responded, the small bubbles tickling my face as they drifted upward.

We continued to swim around the bottom, my free hand running over the white silky sand that covered it.

Then, we saw it. A gorgeous reef.

We swam even faster towards it, excited to see all the beautiful creatures that lived under the sea.

It was even more amazing up close.

Bright blue schools of fish swam around us. They were all I could see for a full minute. The reef was a light pink, eels and different colored fishes racing through it, almost like a maze.

We swam nearer to it, almost touching the rocky surface. The plants parted around us, like servants with a queen.

Suddenly, I heard Alice gasp. My head whipped to the side, looking at her. A sea turtle had just swum by. It glided so close to Alice that she ran her fingers over its shell. We all quickly swam over to her, watching the turtle circle around us.

This was the most amazing moment of my life.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

We all broke the surface, and pulled our masks off our faces.

"That was amazing." Rosalie whispered. We all nodded, unable to make complete sentences.

We all climbed aboard the boat, sitting in complete silence from the amazing sights we just saw.

"Who wants a beer?" Emmett bellowed, snapping us out of our peaceful state of minds. Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

We all grunted in response, an automatic yes.

Once we all got our beers, we settled back down into a comfortable silence.

Once again, Emmett ruined it.

"So, Bella. How was the sex? I never got to ask." Emmett asked, a big goofy grin on his face as he watched me squirm. He just loves watching me be uncomfortable.

"Umm…" I stuttered, my whole face turning bright red.

Edward turned to glare at his brother, before placing a protective arm around my shoulder. "That is personal business between Bella and me, Emmett." Edward practically growled.

"Aww. Come on dude. The girls get to tell each other everything about their sex lives, but when we wanna know, we get smacked by our girls!" Rosalie hit him on the back of the head.

"See!?" Emmett complained.

"Yeah. I hear Bella, Alice, and Rosalie talking about each others sex lives all the time." Jasper piped in.

"WE ARE RIGHT FUCKING HERE." Rose, Alice, and I all yelled at once.

The guys looked meekly at us.

I made a whipping motion with my hand, and Alice pumped her tiny little fists in the air. We all giggled, and stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Edward asked, looking at me surprised.

"We need some much needed girl time." Rosalie smiled a sickly sweet smile at them, before we rounded the corner and burst out laughing.

I couldn't wait for the rest of the vacation.

**Sorry, its really short. :( I just don't have that much time these days.**

**I would like to thank D, for helping me and giving me such amazing ideas!**

**Review if you would like to!**

**Oh, and tell me what you thought of Twilight!**

**Love you guys! You guys ROCK!**

**xoxoxox,**

**Ali ~heart~**


	19. Booze, hangovers, and hot tubs

**Hey guys. It's been like what, a year? That makes me sad. I'm just very bored! So I will write another chapter! PARTY!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

_Bella's POV_

"Why do youuuu always get the last beer." Emmett's voice whined from outside, reminding us girls that they weren't the only people on the boat.

With heavy sighs, we followed the loud laughs of guys to the deck.

Emmett puffed, flopping down, his face morphing into a pout as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Baby, it's just a beer. There's a whole fridge filled with booze in the kitchen." Rose spoke calmly, as Emmett squealed with excitement at the word "booze".

And with that, he ran off.

We settled themselves onto the couch, watching as Jasper and Edward rolled around on the ground, both their hands reaching and snatching the beer bottle from each other's grip.

"Edward?" I asked, staring as Edward grabbed the beer from Jasper's fingers and took a long swing, before running over to me and placing his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Yeah hotstuff?" Edward's obviously drunk muttered, his mouth latching onto my neck.

I pushed Edward away, groaning.

"Edward, you're really drunk. C'mon." I crossed my arms, my hands picking at my nails.

"Oh babe, you're so hot when you're mad, even hotter in bed. Oh dang." Edward moaned thrusting his hips out. Jasper caught on and they began dancing around the room, violently throwing their lower bodies out.

Alice and I shared a mortified glance, as we heard a loud giggle to our left.

Rose was trying to muffle her hysterical laughter with her hands, failing.

"You know you want me, oh yes you do, you know you want me, I know you do!" Edward and Jasper called out, and that was it.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all collapsed onto the ground, our bodies shaking with hysterical laughter, gasping for much needed air.

"I couldn't find the booze." Emmett's upset voice weaved in through all the laughter.

I looked up, and after one glance at the look that was on his face, we all clutched our stomachs in pain, tears streaming down our faces as we laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

I jolted awake, rubbing my eyes as I looked around.

We had all fell asleep on the deck.

And the guys were pretty much on top of each other, snoring.

A small giggle escaped my lips as I shook Alice and Rose awake.

After having a mini laugh attack, we stood up, stretching.

"I need some coffee." Alice groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Me too." I sighed, running a my fingers through my hair.

"Well I just need a shower and I will be all good." Rose said, her body heading towards the bathroom.

"Adios, amiga?" I called after her, earning a moan and a shut up from Alice.

Trudging along, we sat at the kitchen island and made ourselves some quick coffee.

"Brazilian blend," Alice read from the back of the coffee.

"I wonder if it's from Brazil…" She asked, as I smacked her arm.

"Idiot." I muttered, taking a sip of coffee as we heard a loud bang.

"Well, the boys are up." I stated, staring down into my coffee.

"It looks like melted chocolate. Is their any chocolate?" I asked randomly, as Alice gave me a strange look.

"Either your pregnant or it's your time of month." She said, shaking her head in a teasing way at me.

"I got it yesterday." I sighed, rubbing my cramped up stomach, as I heard the boys stumble into the room.

"Why is it so bright." Jasper groaned, shielding his eyes from the light as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Alice, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Your breath stinks mister." Alice leaned away, sipping her coffee as I giggled.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked, as he looked around in confusion.

"The bathroom." I stated, as his face lit up with an evil grin, his legs leading him off in the direction of the shower.

A ripple effect drifted through the room, as we all chuckled to ourselves and sipped our drinks.

After getting another cup, Edward plopped next to me and gave my hickey from last night a kiss.

"Sorry 'bout last night." His breath fluttered around my ear, tickling it as I turned and kissed his nose.

"It's all good. You were drunk." I smiled, punching his shoulder before getting up and going to the fridge.

"You guys want some Advil?" I asked, both the boys head's bobbing up and down. I snatched the bottle off the counter and handed the guys them.

A squeal followed by the slam of a door echoed down the hall, telling us that Emmett did get what he wanted.

A smile spread across my face. Alice looked suspiciously over at me, as I gave her a wink.

"Hey, Edward, do you wanna go in the hot tub with me?" I asked casually, turning towards my boyfriend who had a shocked look on his face.

He nodded enthusiastically at me, as I took his hand and stood up.

"I'll go put my bathing suit on." I kissed his cheek, heading towards my suitcase.

Pulling out a green string bikini, I quickly changed and arrived at the hot tub to see Edward already in, and shirtless.

A sigh escaped my mouth as my eyes skimmed over his beautiful body, as I slid myself as gracefully as I could into the hot tub.

As soon as my butt touched the seat, Edward hand reached out and tried to untie my top.

I raised my eyebrow at him, as he slowly lowered his hand to my thigh instead, rubbing soft circles in my skin.

"I'm sorry, it's hard to resist you. Your too gorgeous." Edward leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. I flushed, my face turning red as he stroked the my thigh.

"Edward, if we are going to this again, we have to talk about what happened that night." I sighed, looking around, as I started to become awkward.

"Bella… I'm ashamed of what I did that night. I loved every minute of it, but it was horrible of me to take advantage of you. You weren't ready, but I still pressured you, and I'm sure for a really long time I'm still going to feel terrible about it." Edward's words tumbled out, as he expressed some deep feelings to me, his cheeked burned a dark red.

Brushing my finger tips over his cheek, I grabbed onto his hand.

"I don't want you to feel like that. It's in the past. I just don't know if I can trust you. I need to know if I can trust you." I rubbed the back of my neck, worried of his reaction.

"I know just the thing." Edward leaped out of the water, bounding inside.

I stared quizzically after him, wondering what was going on in his strange little head.

He ran back outside, a small dog stuffed animal in his hands.

"I want to give you Sparky. I've had him since I was a baby, and I wouldn't let anyone touch him, even to this day. But, I want you to have him."

"I can't take him! You've had him for so long-"

"Bella, would you please take him?" Edward offered the dog to me, as I felt my eyes began to tingle. This was the cutest thing anyone had ever done for me.

I nodded, as Edward went to hand him to me, but instead placed him on a chair.

"I don't want him to get wet." Edward admitted, embarrassed.

I giggled, patting Sparky on his head, and turning his body away from us.

"I don't think he should watch this." I gestured for Edward to come closer.

Reaching my hands behind my neck, and before he could resist, I untied my top and let it topple into the water.

With wide eyes, Edward jumped into the water, pulling me into a deep kiss as his talented fingers explored the newly exposed area.

"I love you." I whispered in between kisses.

"And I love you too."

**Awww I didn't realize how much I missed writing this till now! :D I hope you liked it, it wasn't too long, but it's something.**

**Look at the difference between the first chapters, and this one.**

**Woah. I'm really happy about how much better my writing has gotten! Yay!**

**So review if you want. But it would make me happy!**

**Love,**

**Ali3**


End file.
